Entre la vida y la muerte
by Nashi T.H.D.H
Summary: Fate se encontraba en una batalla, en donde al terminar le confesaría sus sentimientos a Nanoha... O ese era su plan, tras un inesperado suceso Fate muere y se reúne con su antigua Familia donde descubrirá algunas verdades que la harán dudar y preguntarse a si misma ¿dónde debería quedarse? o mejor dicho ¿Con Quién?...
1. El Final De Un Nuevo Comienzo

Entre la vida y la muerte.

**Capítulo 1: El Final De Un Nuevo Comienzo.******

**Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, sucia por el lodo y manchada de sangre, las gotas de agua fría que caían del cielo nublado y se estrellaban en mi cara y cuerpo, para luego deslizarse y erizar mi piel. Mi ojos a duras penas se mantenían abiertos, comenzaron a ponerse pesados para ir cerrándose poco a poco al punto de ver todo negro, ¿este es mi final?...**

**Unos rayos de luz traspasaron los parpados de mis ojos, lo cuales fui abriendo de a poco para que se acostumbraran a la luz, me levante un poco para quedar sentada y miré a mi alrededor para saber dónde me encontraba, al girar mi rostro hacia la derecha sentí una punzada en mi corazón.**

"**Mama… Precia… Alicia-nee- esto no es posible – no, no, esto no puede estar pasando- sentí como unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras murmuraba - u-ustedes, ustedes están…**

**¿Muertas…?, si, tienes razón tu hermana y yo estamos muertas- la miraba fría de mi madre y la mirada angustiada de Alicia se entrelazaron con la mía**

**E-e-eso q-quiere decir q-que yo…-**

… **estas muerta.- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo fue que morí? Un pinchazo de dolor se sintió en mi cabeza. No recuerdo nada…**

**Baje la mirada al escuchar esas palabras, unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir, que paraíso el que me toco… paraíso... una sonrisa se presentó en mis labios mientras me levantaba del suelo.**

**¡Fate! ¡¿Por qué sonríes?! ,¡ la muerte no da risa! – observe a la chica que se parece a mí a los 9 años, la cual me miraba entre confundida y molesta.**

**Seque las lágrimas traicioneras que me salieron, aunque fue en vano ya que no dejaban de salir al igual que la sonrisa que no abandonaba mis labios.**

**Lo siento… es que – una risilla salió sin permiso, aclare un poco mi garganta- según lo que me contaron, cuando alguien muere va a un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad donde el sentimiento dolor no existe- voltee a ver a mi madre- pero no puedo que creer que esto sea mi lugar de paz y tranquilidad, ya que esto- mi mirada se volvió seria al igual que el gesto en mi rostro- esto es doloroso para mí.**

**Mi madre se levantó para observarme, pero sin su cara cínica ni seria, ella no estaba disfrutando mi dolor, ella tenía una mirada ¿arrepentida?, ¿asustada?... **

**En parte eso es cierto hij… Fate- la mire atentamente- pero yo pedí que me trajeran contigo, para al fin poder disculparme por todo el daño y todos los errores que eh cometido…**

**Fate miraba sorprendida a su Madre, ella en verdad estaba arrepentida y quería, no, Quiere enmendar sus errores. Alicia miró a Fate, luego a su Madre, y nuevamente a Fate para regalarle una sonrisa. En los ojos de Fate unas lágrimas se rebelaron y se dejaron caer de esos ojos rubíes. Precia sonrío al ver a su hija, si su hija Fate.**

**Lo siento Fate...- Precia levanto su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Fate y acariciarla- Sé que esas simples palabras no son suficientes para remendar el daño que te hice, pero hasta ahora es lo único que puedo hacer- unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de los ojos de Precia- Hija…Fate por favor perdóname,- por impulso la peli-morada abraso a Fate, dejando salir sus palabras en sollozos – m-me gustaría prometerte una vida en la que seamos una familia normal donde estemos Alicia, tu y yo, la tres juntas y… **

**Fate acaricio suavemente los cabellos morados y la sonrisa se asomó de nuevo en su rostro. –Yo ya te había perdonado desde hace mucho mamá,- Fate alejo a su madre para verla, seco sus lágrimas y su sonrisa creció- … si me puedes prometer eso, claro que puedes- ahora era Precia quien secaba las lágrimas de su hija mientras la miraba sorprendida por sus palabras.**

**¿Cómo puede prometerte eso si estamos muertas?- Alicia miraba confundida a su hermana.**

**Por eso mismo,- le sonrío Fate- estamos muertas las tres, así que, como quien dice, ya estamos juntas, ó ¿me equivoco?- Las lágrimas de Precia volvieron a caer y no solo las de ella también la de Alicia, para Alicia, es un deseo echo realidad, ya había llevado mucho tiempo esperando porque su familia estuviera completa.**

**A la vez te equivocas y a la vez no Fate-san- una vos varonil se escuchaba a lo lejos, las tres voltearon a ver quién era.**

**¿¡Erik-kun!?- Alicia miro sorprendida a aquel chico.**

**¿Erik…..-kun?- Fate miro con atención al chico peliblanco de ojos azul celeste que se acercaba hacia ellas, volteo a ver a su madre preguntándole con la mirada quien era él, Precia suspiro y se dedicó a responderle a su confundida hija.**

**Él es Er…- fue interrumpida por el chico.**

**Por favor Precia deja que me presente yo- el chico sonrió ampliamente y miro a los ojos rubíes de Fate- Mi nombre es Erik Destinheart, y yo soy tu ángel guardián, es un placer por fin poder hablar contigo y ser escuchado- Erik agarro con delicadeza la mano derecha de Fate, besándola gentilmente como saludo.- En verdad, es un placer…**

…**M-mucho gusto Erik-k…. ¿ángel guardián?-Erik soltó una risilla al ver la cara de confusión que tenía la persona a la cual ha tratado de proteger durante tanto tiempo.**

**Sí, sí, Soy tu ángel guardián, no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para ganarme este hermoso y preciado puesto- Fate se sonrojo por la mirada tierna que le estaba regalando el chico que se encontraba al frente de ella.- **

**Bueno… antes de que sigas coqueteándole a mi hermana, me podrías decir ¿Por qué está equivocada y a la vez no?- Precia oculto su risa con su mano ante el comentario de Alicia, Erik sonrojado, bajo la mirada avergonzado, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y la levanto de nuevo.**

**S-sí, pero que quede claro que yo no estaba c-coqueteándole a Fate-san- Erik miro a las Testarossa- Por favor, síganme les contare en el camino.**

**Las Testarossa siguieron al muchacho que ya había comenzado a caminar, Fate se adelantó para quedar a lado de Erik y así escucharlo mejor. El peliblanco se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos que le pedían una explicación de inmediato, el sonrío y comenzó a explicar el motivo.**

**Bueno, pues a la vez tienes razón en el hecho de que pueden ser una familia pero te equivocas en el hecho de que estas muerta…- las tres lo miraron confundidas- Ahorita Fate-san te encuentras en un estado de coma, en estos momentos nos dirigimos al edificio "Star White" ahí es donde se hacen las juntas y reuniones para saber cuánto les queda de vida a cada ser vivo de cualquier mundo…-**

**Erik señalo hacia al frente. Un edificio como de unos 50 pisos se comenzaba a ver a lo lejos, y entre más se acercaban más grande se hacia el edificio. Erik miro de reojo a la chica a su lado quien miraba sorprendida aquel gran edificio, que voltio a verlo y le sonrío. **

**Y ¿por qué quede en coma y no morí?- lo miro aun con ese toque de duda en sus ojos, Erik bajo la cabeza.**

**Bueno, exactamente por eso tengo que ir a Star White para contarte todo…- levanto el rostro para enfrentar a sus ojos.**

**¿contarme todo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Erik suspiro, sabía que tenía que quitarle todas sus dudas.**

**Bien, lo primero que tienes que saber es la historia de porque quedaste en coma, y la segunda es que, cuando una persona cae en estado de coma es para que tome la decisión de volver a su vida o quedarse aquí…es decir, decidir entre la vida o la muerte…- Fate abrió los ojos mientras analizaba lo que Erik le acababa de decir.**

**F-fate puede volver a su vida normal…- Alicia se quedó en shock- p-pero apenas la conozco,- corrió y abrazo a su hermana mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban de salir- apenas si eh hablado con ella, todavía no hemos tenido nuestra platica de hermanas, no hemos corrido juntas, no hemos reído juntas, todavía ni nos hemos caído al suelo raspando nuestras rodillas juntas!- Alicia lloraba y apretaba más el abrazo, hundió su cara en el estómago de Fate y sus sentimientos mojaban la camisa blanca de su hermana haciéndose pasar por lágrimas- por favor-sollozó- por favor… no te vayas…**

**Fate sonrío ante el gesto de su hermana mayor, aunque parezca una niña de 9 años, correspondió el abrazo de Alicia y acaricio sus cabellos de oro, Alicia levanto su mirada para verla y encontrarse con la sonrisa de Fate.**

**¡Erik! Ya tenemos la información sobre tu novi…- una pantalla había aparecido enfrente de Erik, y así como apareció desapareció.**

**Hyahaha, b-bueno creo que ya está la información de cuánto tiempo te darán para que tomes tu decisión con calma- **

**Cof! Cof!- Precia aclaro su garganta- ¿acaso el tipo de la pantalla iba a decir novia?- Erik sintió un escalofrío.**

**N-no, claro que no, son de esas bromas entre ángeles Hyahaha- Fate se quedó viendo a Erik por rato ignorando lo dicho anteriormente, Alicia se secó sus lágrimas cambiando su mirada por una que decía "Te estoy vigilando Destinheart" dirigida a Erik obviamente- Bueno, sigamos ya falta poco!- finalizo sonriendo nervioso a las Testarossa.**

"**Su risa se me hace parecida a la de alguien más…"- pensó Fate mientras caminaba de la mano con Alicia la cual, al parecer, no quiere soltarla.**

**Llegaron a la entrada del Star White al ingresar en él, lo único que se divisaba eran ángeles de arriba-abajo, corriendo de izquierda a derecha, subiendo y bajando escaleras, picando desesperadamente el botón del ascensor, papeles volando, papeles tirados en el piso y ángeles rejuntándolos para luego seguir con su carrera. A las Testarossa les salió una gota al estilo anime al ver aquella escena tan "activa". Erik entro como si nada, al fin de cuentas esto es normal para él, un chico de cabellera larga color azul claro, se acercó a él, entregándole unos papeles, le dijo unas cuantas cosas y luego se fue. El chico de ojos azul celeste miro y leyó con atención aquellos papeles que le fueron entregados, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, dio un suspiro y voltio a ver a la familia que se encontraba atrás de él.**

**Síganme las guiare a mi oficina para hablar más tranquilamente- sonrío con amabilidad el peliblanco. Mientras el caminaba todos los demás ángeles le habrían el paso sin cruzarse es su camino lo cual facilito la llegada a su oficina en el séptimo piso, entraron a una de las tantas puertas que se encontraban en ese pasillo- tomen asiento por favor…**

**Las Testarossa agradecieron la invitación y se sentaron en el sofá que tenía aquella oficina, la oficina era amplia, muy grande al decir verdad, tenía una vista hacia el horizonte donde se podía ver al sol apunto de ocultarse, Erik tomo asiento en la silla que se ubicaba atrás de su escritorio, golpeo los papeles en este para acomodarlos, aclaro su garganta para comenzar a hablar.**

**Bueno me acaban de dar el informe donde me avisan cuanto tiempo te dieron para que decidas entre seguir tu vida o quedarte aquí, por ahorita no puedes volver ya que no podemos regresarte así como así por unos problemas que pasaron, ahorita explicare cuales, en fin, te tienes que quedar 1 semana aquí mientras se arreglan algunos de los problemas, ya que se arreglen te darán 1 semana más para que tomes la decisión de irte y seguir viviendo o quedarte aquí.- Fate asintió pero aún seguía con dudas, Erik la miro y sonrío- ¿aún tienes dudas verdad?- Fate volvió a asentir.**

**La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver al mismo chico de cabellera larga azul-claro, sonrío amablemente a las Testarossa pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción.**

**Disculpen la interrupción- Erik lo miro.**

**¿Sucede algo Kald?- **

**Emm, pues si, el jefe quiere hablar contigo…ahora.- Erik suspiro.**

**Está bien, ya voy- Erik se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta, volteo a ver a las Testarossa- Lo siento, por ahora tendré que irme…- Erik observo a Fate- mañana te buscare y aclarare tu dudas, sirve y platiquemos un rato, Hyahaha... Por ahora vayan y descanse en su casa, deben de estar cansadas por tantas emociones-Erik sonrío y le dijo a su secretaria que las guiara a la salida mientras él se dirigía a la oficina del Jefe al mando de Star White.**

**La secretaria guió a las Testarossa hacia la salida o mejor dicho al estacionamiento, ya que Precia le había dicho que aquí había estacionado su auto.**

**Wo!- exclamo Fate al ver el carro gris con dos líneas negras que comenzaban de la trompa del carro hasta la defensa de atrás.**

**¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Precia al ver el brillo en los ojos de Fate, ella solo asintió. Precia suspiro al fin de cuentas es su hija si saco el mismo amor por los carros al igual que ella.- Suban mis niñas, vamos a casa- Precia sonrío, Alicia y Fate asintieron y se subieron al carro.**

**Precia adentro la llaves para encender el carro, salieron del estacionamiento y recorrieron la carretera recta, Fate quien iba en la parte trasera del auto miraba asombrada por la ventana, la carretera se adentraba por una ciudad enorme con muchos edificios y casas, Precia dio unas cuantas vueltas y salió un poco de la ciudad siguió más adelante y entraron a una carretera de tierra, giro a la derecha y entraron a un campo donde se miraba una cabaña, Precia estaciono el auto a lado izquierdo de la cabaña, las tres bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a la puerta, Precia saco las llaves y la abrió. **

**Bienvenida a casa Fate- dijo Precia con una tierna sonrisa.**

**Las enormes puertas frente a mi comenzaron a abrirse, suspire cansado y entre a esa gran e iluminada oficina, observe al hombre sentado atrás del escritorio, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y voltee a ver quién más había entrado.**

**¿Lumy-chan?- ella voltio a verme con una cara seria, suspiro e hizo una sonrisa forzada. **

**Bien ya que todos estamos aquí comenzaremos.- anuncio el jefe- Destinheart ¿cuál es el propósito de un ángel guardián?**

**Proteger y hacer que la persona que tenemos en nuestro cuidado tenga una vida feliz aun después de la muerte.- **

**Exacto. Y dime ¿por qué paso lo que paso?- **

**No sé de qué habla señor- dije firmemente aunque sé a qué se refiere.**

**Jum… Así que no sabe de que hablo, ¿Quiere que le refresque la memoria?- Trague saliva… rayos.- Primero haces lo posible por proteger a Fate y luego la abandona por sus caprichos- ¿Caprichos? **

**¡Estos no son caprichos Señor!-**

**Entonces ¡¿Qué es?!- tsk! Baje la mirada y apreté mis puños**

… **son sentimientos señor.-**

**¿Estas consiente de los problemas que están cometiendo tus sentimientos?- levante mi mirada y enfrente a la del sujeto con cara seria frente a mí.**

**¿Cuáles problemas señor?, Fate ahorita está confundida, pero tenía una sonrisa cuando se encontró de nuevo con su madre y hermana, ¡Que acaso ese no es mi propósito que ella sea feliz! ¡Usted no lo entenderá porque no vio esa sonrisa que lo decía todo!- una pantalla apareció frente a mi sorprendiéndome.**

**¡¿Y qué pasa con ella, acaso sus sentimientos no importan Sr. Destinheart!?- **

**En la pantalla frente a mí se miraba como una chica pelirroja de ojos como zafiros lloraba recargada en una cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo de una rubia toda vendada y rodeada de aparatos, la cual se encuentra en estado de coma.**

"**F-fate-chan, por favor vuelve conmigo…"- ahogo en llanto la pelirroja que se encontraba en la pantalla, volví a tragar saliva.**

**Acaso, Los sentimientos de la persona que yo cuido, los sentimientos de Nanoha-san ¿No son importantes?- Lumy me miro con tristeza y yo simplemente me quede sin palabras…**

**Lo siento…  
>Lo siento…<br>Lamento haberme enamorado de la persona que está bajo mi cuidado…**

_**Continuara…**_


	2. ¿Que Sucedió?

Entre la Vida y la Muerte.

**Capítulo 2: **¿Qué sucedió?

Nota: MSLN no me pertenesechun, solo esta fumada trama para la historia :3

Nos encontrábamos en una misión, donde unos magos iniciaron una batalla solo para destruir y causar problemas, sin embargo se lo estaban tomando muy en serio, varios magos ya estaban cansados, incluyéndome, me di cuenta de que ya casi no me quedaban cartuchos, mire hacia el frente, ya no eran tantos magos enemigos solo eran como unos veinte e igual que nosotros ya estaban agotados pero aún seguían peleando, mire a Bardiche y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Si derrotamos a todos, le voy a confesar todos mis sentimientos a Nanoha ¿Me ayudaras Bardiche?-

-"Yes, Sr."-

Después de decir eso me sentí extrañamente desprotegida, pensé que era por el cansancio así que no le tome importancia, di un gran suspiro y comencé a pelear con los demás magos enemigos.

Me siento tan feliz de saber que puedo protegerte en tus batallas, así como en esta que te encuentras ahorita, son solo como unos veinte magos los que faltan por derrotar, desde aquí puedo ver como respiras agitadamente y el tierno gesto de cansancio que tiene tu rostro, sé que puedes derrotarlos tú y Bardiche son un gran equipo, yo te protegeré así que no tienes de que preocuparte, por algo soy tu ángel guardián.

-_"Si derrotamos a todos, le voy a confesar todos mis sentimientos a Nanoha ¿Me ayudaras Bardiche?"- _

-Espera… ¿¡Qué!?- Mire al Dispositivo con ilusión de que dijera un "No, Sr."

-_"__Yes, Sr.__"- _

-¡Traidor! ¡Se supone que los dos la protegemos y su protección está conmigo!- Voltee a ver a Fate, tenía ese brillo de decisión en sus ojos y esa sonrisa tan brillante y llena de autoestima-… pero que estoy diciendo, también debo conseguir tu felicidad- saliste volando a pelear con uno de los magos que atacaba a uno de tus compañeros, me quede observándote de lejos- A veces pienso que ya no me necesitas a tu lado… porque eso parece-

_-"¡Nanoha cuidado!"- _una roca gigante se dirigía hacia Nanoha, tu vistes esa escena, lo sé, volaste hacia ella para protegerla sin embargo un mago se puso en tu camino. Una cadena de color verde agarro la roca y desvió su curso. Un chico rubio con ojos color verde cargaba en sus brazos a Nanoha.

-"_¿Te encuentras bien, Nanoha?- _ella lo miro sorprendida y lo abrazo para agradecerle.-_Lo tomaré como un si."-_

- Jum- suspire- parecen una pareja…- automáticamente voltee a verte, el mago que se te atravesó en frente estaba en el suelo, tú estabas a medio camino de llegar a ella pero te quedaste ahí, quieta.- ¿Lo viste?- tu vista está igual de sorprendida y ese brillo que tenia se estaba apagando y tu sonrisa se extinguía- …si lo viste…-

_-"…Creo que tú ya tienes a alguien que te proteja mejor que yo…- _tu corazón se rompió en ese momento al igual que el mío- _…pero si yo ya no puedo protegerte, no necesito seguir viviendo,… me pregunto ¿si alguien me protegería como él hizo contigo…?"- _Volee hacia a ti al escuchar esas palabras salir de tus hermosos labios.

-Claro que hay alguien, ¡Soy yo Fate! ¡Mírame por favor, porque los vivos no pueden ver a sus ángeles guardianes!- en ese momento maldije esa regla. Unos magos te rodearon mientras estabas distraída, los miraste sin mucha importancia, ellos apuntaron hacia a ti- ¡Fate tienes mucho que vivir! ¡Nanoha no es tu mundo entero!- grite desesperadamente, no te movías, las armas estaban a punto de disparar,

Una de las armas cargo primero y apunto hacia tu corazón, aunque los dos sabemos que ese dolor no se comparaba al que sentíamos los dos en estos momentos. Utilice mi magia de ángel y desvié el rayo. –Tengo que hacer algo rápido, si no mataran a mi rayito- me dije mentalmente, voltee a ver si reaccionaste de tu transe, pero para mi mala suerte no fue así, y no estabas en ningún transe, estabas totalmente consiente de la situación pero…- Eso ya no te importa ¿verdad?- tu mirada me lo dijo todo. – Ya no quieres vivir.- otro rayo salió disparado hacia ti, exactamente a tu cabeza – lamento no haberte protegido como se debía Fate-san- te abrace por la espalda, y recargue mi cabeza en tu hombro derecho. – Resplandor…- susurre.

Mis manos que estaban enrolladas en tu cintura comenzaron a brillar, en ese momento me volví visible para los magos que te rodeaban, lo supe por la mirada de sorpresa. La luz nos comenzó a cubrir a ambos y los magos comenzaron a dispararnos, los rayos rosaban y atravesaban tu cuerpo – ¡tsk!, lo siento, es hora de dormir mi querida Fate-san.- con una de mis manos cubrí tus ojos, la luz cegó y lastimo a los magos dejándolos mal heridos al punto de llegar a morir. La lluvia caía con fuerza.

-"_¡Fate-san!"- todos gritaron mientras miraban la explosión blanca en el cielo, nadie se percató de que ya te había bajado de ahí._

Mientras bajaba hacia el suelo, decidí cargarte, por fin me mirarías, o eso creí, quite mi mano de tus ojos y los tenías cerrados, sonreí inconscientemente – ¿querías morir con los ojos cerrados, eh mi rayito?- dije en un susurro inaudible, al llegar al suelo deje con delicadeza tu cuerpo lleno de lodo y manchado de sangre, ya me había vuelto invisible para todos, hasta para ti. Me dolía verte así. Nunca pensé llegar verte así, pero paso, te miro y por mis sentimiento tendré que – Te veo en el cielo mi rayito- sin darme cuenta mi rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetro del tuyo, me acercaba lentamente hacia tus labios, tus ojos se entreabrieron, me sorprendí y aunque supe que no me mirabas, aun así, me aleje y regrese al cielo.

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, sucia por el lodo y manchada de sangre, las gotas de agua fría que caían del cielo nublado y se estrellaban en mi cara y cuerpo, para luego deslizarse y erizar mi piel. Mi ojos a duras penas se mantenían abiertos, comenzaron a ponerse pesados para ir cerrándose poco a poco al punto de ver todo negro, ¿este es mi final?...

Una explosión blanca encandilo a todos los magos que estaban presentes en la batalla, incluyéndome a mí, al abrir mis ojos todos los magos que nos atacaban o mejor dicho, los que quedaban, huyeron con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, los dejamos escapar ya que no nos quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. Mire hacia arriba buscándote pero no te encontraba. Baje la mirada y vi una bola de magos, me di cuenta que aún seguía en los brazos de Yuuno-kun, el me bajo de inmediato y corrimos para ver qué había pasado, me adentre en la bola de magos para ver algo que nunca creí ver. Porque estas tirada ahí sucia por el lodo y manchada de sangre.

-¡Necesitamos llevarla rápidamente al consultorio de Shamal! ¡Habrán paso por favor!- Escuche el grito del mago que te cargo y salió de ahí a gran velocidad.

Salí de mi trance y seguí a ese mago a toda velocidad- ¿Qué sucedió Fate-chan?- unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso- ¿Por qué estas así?- llegamos de inmediato a RF6 y al consultorio de Shamal.

Shamal miro horrorizada a Fate y se apresuró a dar indicaciones, te acostaron en una camilla y te alejaron de mí.

-Nanoha, por favor espera afuera.- ¿¡Qué espere dónde!?

-No, ¡Yo quiero estar a lado de Fate-chan!-

-Solo deja la reviso Nanoha, por favor comprende está muy herida y lo que mires puede horrorizarte ¡Así que espera Afuera Nanoha!- sin más, Shamal se alejó cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

-¡SHAMAL!- golpeé la puerta con mis puños- ¡HABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA-golpeé la puerta de nuevo-AHORA, SHAMAL!- mis piernas se debilitaron, me deslice mientras me dejaba caer al suelo hincada- ¡Q-quiero verla!- mis sollozos comenzaron a salir- Qu-quiero ver a Fate…

No sé cuánto tiempo dure ahí hincada con mi cabeza recargada en la puerta y mis lagrimar caían hasta estrellar en el piso- Nanoha, voy a abrir la puerta…- quite mi cabeza de la puerta y me levante de inmediato, la puerta frente a mí se abrió, no le preste atención a Shamal yo simplemente entre y corrí hasta llegar a ti.- ¡Nanoha Espera…- Shamal me miro hincada en el piso y recargando mi cabeza en la camilla donde estas dormida-

-¿Fate-chan está bien, verdad?¿Va a estar como siempre?- Shamal bajo la mirada ante mis preguntas.

-Nanoha-chan… Fate-chan se encuentra en estado de coma…- abrir los ojos ante la respuesta, mis ojos se inundaron más de mis lágrimas.

-¿Pero va a despertar, cierto? ¿¡ELLA VA A DESPERTAR, CIERTO!?- los ojos de Shamal se cristalizaron y su lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.- Shamal… dime la verdad, ¿Fate-chan volverá?- volteé a ver a la oji-verde.

-Lo siento Nanoha, no sé la respuesta de tu pregunta, solo te puedo decir que hay un 50% de que despierte y el otro 50% es que mue-

-¡NO!- grite enfurecida apretando con mis manos la sabana que cubría a Fate.- Ella no morirá, Fate-chan no nos va a abandonar…

- Nanoha no hay que hacernos falsas ilusiones…-

-No son falsas ilusiones, ella despertara, ¿Qué no quieres que despierte?-

- Yo no dije eso Nanoha. Pero si pasa lo contrario sufrirás más, no hay que pensar en el resultado final, eso es lo mejor Nanoha… Te dejare a solas, si necesitas algo me hablas. Aun si ella está dormida te escuchara si le hablas…- Shamal dio media vuelta y salió de su consultorio dejándome sola con Fate.

Sé que despertaras, no puedes simplemente irte, nunca me dejarías ¿verdad?, Sé que despertaras para volverme a regalar esa sonrisa de "buenos días" que siempre me das en las mañanas de todos los días al despertar, con ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos rojizos, sé que despertaras para jugar con Vivio y hacerla reír como todos los días, así que…

-F-fate-chan, por favor vuelve conmigo…- mi llanto aumento y así me quede llorando mojando tu sabana con mis lágrimas hasta quedar dormida.

Si lo sé, lo sé "Nashi, está bien inche corto el capítulo no joas", je je no me peguen es solo para que sepan un poco de cómo fue que Fate murió y porque (Maten al hurón :v) El próximo capítulo haré lo posible por subirlo el domingo será ultra mega-largo para recompensar el de hoy.

PD: Gracias! Por todos sus reviews, me dan la inspiración para seguir con esta historia fumada x3


	3. Recuerdos y Problemas

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 3: **Recuerdos y Problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, hice un movimiento para levantarme pero una niña de 9 años me mantenía atrapada en un abrazo, no pude evitar sonreír y acariciar sus cabellos dorados. Me zafe lenta y sigilosamente del agarre en el cual me tenía atrapada mi hermana, me levante de la cama y estire todo mi cuerpo.

-Hm hg- giré mi vista hacia Alicia quien me buscaba dormida con sus manos dándole golpecitos a la cama- hmm hmg- Alicia frunció ligeramente el ceño al no encontrarme, sonreí y puse la almohada a su lado remplazando-me para el agarre de Alicia.

Un pinchazo se sintió en mi cabeza, había una niña rubia de ojos bicolor uno rojo como los míos y otro color verde, sentí otro pinchazo pero ahora en mi corazón, abrir más los ojos por ese dolor, ¿Quién era esa niña?...

-Oh!, ya despertaste Fate-chan- Mire hacia la puerta y mi madre entro con una gran sonrisa- tu si madrugas, no como otras que duermen casi la mitad del día entero y nada puedes despertarla- no pude evitar reírme y mirar con cariño a Alicia que dormía plácidamente.

-Bueno puedo intentar despertarla- dije con una sonrisa a mi madre.

-Oh no, eso es imposible, ni una bomba atómica puede despertar a ese oso dormilón- dijo mi madre entre risas.

-Nada pierdo con intentarlo, ¡Seré la primera en despertar a este Oso Perezoso!- Exclame muy animada.

-Si lo logras, eres una diosa hija mía- mi madre no paraba de reír, eso me hace muy feliz, cuanto tiempo había esperado porque esto se hiciera realidad.

-¿Se vale hacer de todo, verdad?-

-¡Hmm!- ella asintió.

-hue hue hue- una sonrisa macabra se apodero de mis labios, me hinque y sujete el colchón por abajo- ¡Es hora de despertar Alicia-nee!- con mi fuerza levante el colchón haciéndolo volar en el aire y que cayera encima de Alicia aplastándola en el piso- ¡Vamos a Jugar!- dije con el típico tono de voz molestosa de una hermana menor.

- ¡FATE!- el colchón salió volando de nuevo, mostrando a una Alicia con el ceño fruncido y envuelta por truenos morados.

-¡Mira mami lo hice! ¡Desperté al oso perezoso que se hace llamar mi hermana mayor!- salí corriendo para esconderme atrás mi mamá y mostrarle mi lengua en forma de burla a mi hermana. Mi mamá comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ara, Ara eres la primera en lograr despertar la Alicia durmiente- ella seguía riendo, y si previo aviso Alicia me comenzó a perseguir por toda la casa, y mi madre solo nos miraba disfrutando de la escena.

Abrí de inmediato la puerta que nos dejaba salir al campo de césped y flores que rodeaba la casa, y en ese instante choque con alguien y ese alguien choco con otro que venía atrás de él, Alicia choco contra mí eh hizo que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al pasto todos en bola. Sin más los cuatro comenzamos a reír por lo sucedido. Bueno a excepción del chico de cabellera larga color azul cielo que nos tenía a nosotros tres encima. Mi risa y la del chico que tenía su rostro a unos centímetros de la mía, se detuvo y unos sonrojos aparecieron en nuestros rostros.

-¿Erik-kun?- dije sorprendida al ver quiénes eran.

-¿Kald-kun?- dijo Alicia con el mismo tono sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué paso solo escuche un golpe, Fate, Alicia están bien!?- Mi madre se asomó por la puerta con un gesto de preocupación.

-N-no pasa nada mamá, solo tropezamos- Alicia se levantó de mí y luego yo de Erik.

- Erik quítate de encima,…por favor- creo que Kald se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Eh ¿por qué? Eres muy cómodo ¿No has pensado en volverte un sillón?- Erik comenzó a reír, pero su risa se detuvo al salir volando y caer al suelo de cara…

-¡Que te quites!- creo que se enojó…

-Eso debió doler.- dijimos al unísono Alicia y yo al ver a Erik con la cara en el suelo.

Mi madre aclaro su garganta y soltó un suspiro al ver que no pasó nada grave- ¿Y que los trae por aquí?- todos giramos la atención a mi madre.

-Bueno, Yo eh venido a hablar con Fate-san- Erik sonreía con la cara roja por el golpe… espera ¿¡Y este cuando se levantó!?- Y el solo vino a estorbar- señalo sonriente a un enojado Kald.

-En realidad, yo solo vine a ver como se encontraba Alicia- mire a Alicia sorprendida y luego voltee a ver a Kald

-Alicia, ¿para qué?- mire a los dos pícaramente.

-E-eh bueno… como su ángel guardián me preocupo por ella- esta sonrojado, gire mi vista hacia Alicia y ella estaba igual, aquí hay gato encerrado…

- Bueno, primero chicas se tiene que arreglar, no pueden estar con la pijama todo el día, además, Fate estas dejando muy poco trabajo a la imaginación con esa prenda negra- sentí el tremendo ardor en mis mejillas. Cargue a Alicia y salí disparada hacia el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Toma…- Kald me dio un pañuelo, yo lo miré extrañado hasta sentir el líquido rojo que salía de mi nariz.

-Pasen y siéntase como en su casa chicos, iré a preparar el desayuno- Precia nos sonrió y aceptamos su oferta.

Entramos y nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de la sala, Precia puso un plato de galletas en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala, nos dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-Y… ¿qué?- agarre una galleta y luego mire a Kald.

-¿Qué de qué?- le di un mordisco a la galleta que en el cetro era de chocolate-¡Woo Esta diliciosa!

-Jaja no cambias,… me refiero a que si le vas a contar todo a Fate- mi mirada se volvió seria.

-Tengo que, ella tiene todo el derecho a saber cómo fue que quedo en coma.- le di un segundo mordisco a la galleta.

-Eso lo sé, pero yo me refiero a lo otro Erik- lo mire confundido.

-Explícate-

-Si le vas a confesar tus sentimientos a Fate…- un ligero sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y voltee a ver el pedazo de galleta que quedaba en mi mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tal vez, si ella se queda, se lo diré si o si- un sonrisa de tristeza fue el último gesto que hice al terminar esa platica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puse un poco de shampoo en mi mano derecha, la talle con mi otra mano y luego comencé a lavar el cabello de Alicia- Así que ¿Kald es tu ángel guardián?- inicie una plática para que el silencio se esfumara de nosotras.

-¿A qué viene eso?- alcance a divisar un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Simple curiosidad, quiero saber más de mi hermana ¿Qué no puedo?- ella y yo nos sonreímos.

-Claro que puedes-me dijo entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa.- Si Kald es mi ángel guardián desde que llegamos aquí él siempre me ha protegido y como Erik y Kald son hermanos pues siempre pude ver cómo era tu vida aunque no muchas veces solo cuando ibas a misiones tu sola y así.

-Espera… ¿Erik y Kald son hermanos?-

- Sip, Erik Destinheart y Kald Destinheart se les conoce más como "Los hermanos de la protección" ya que lograron resolver un problema enorme, aunque no sé muy bien la historia.

-Ya veo, así que tú y Kald son muy unidos- mi mirada picara volvió y Alicia se sonrojo más- ¿No crees que es algo grande para ti?

-¡Eh! ¡Él es de mi misma edad!-

-Oh entonces admites que es para ti… interesante- un balde de agua me callo en la cara dejándome una marca- no era necesaria tanta violencia- me sobe mi rostro.

-¡Yo nunca dije que era para mí!

-Jaja ya, ya, está bien- unas lágrimas amenazaban los ojos de Alicia- hm ¿Qué pasa?, lo siento sabes que es bromas Ali-nee

-No es eso, es solo que…- sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- por fin tuvimos nuestra platica de hermanas- ella me abrazo y correspondí su abraso- Te quiero hermana.

-Yo también Te quiero hermana-

Nos terminamos de bañar y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto a cambiarnos, yo me puse un vestido blanco largo con cuello en "V" que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura y lo demás estaba suelto. Alicia se puso una camisa normal color blanca con adornos de flores azul claro y unos pantalones cortos. Las dos salimos hasta la sala, sonreímos al ver a Kald y a Erik ahí sentados, se les tomaba un ligero sonrojo, de seguro estaban hablando de algo vergonzoso.

-Tan hermosas como siempre.- mi mamá salió de la cocina con una bandeja con galletas sonriendo gentilmente, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza otra vez.

Me comencé a marear, sentí como unos brazos me sujetaron, ahora un señora bonita de pelo largo color verde claro y ojos del mismo color se presentó en mi cabeza, era muy linda… ¿Lindy-san?

-¿¡Estas Bien!? Fate-san- Erik quien me tenía en sus brazos me acostó en el sofá de la sala.

-No se preocupen- sonreí- estoy bien, solo que desde la mañana eh sentido unos pinchazos en la cabeza y personas que no recuerdo haber visto vienen a mi mente…

Erik suspiro y sonrío nervioso- oh Fate no me asuste así… será mejor que comas para recuperar tus fuerzas ¿sí?- acaricio mi cabello y luego me ayudo a levantarme, sentí claramente el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Hmp…- asentí.

Mi madre dio un gran suspiro e igual me ayudo a caminar hasta el comedor, todos nos sentamos en la mesa y olvidamos lo sucedido hace unos momentos, platicamos, reímos, sonreímos, parecíamos una gran familia. Al terminar de comer me ofrecí a lavar los traste y Erik se ofreció a ayudarme, al terminar de lavarlos nos secamos la manos y nos dirigimos hacia fuera donde estaban todos, Alicia jugaba con Kald y mi mamá los miraba divertida.

-Em… Fate-san ¿aún tienes dudas no es así?- giré mi vista hacia el chico peliblanco que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Si unas cuantas.- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te parece si nos sentamos para platicar de ello- nos dirigimos a un árbol de cerezo donde había una roca enorme. Nos subimos a la roca y nos recargamos en el tronco del árbol.- Y ¿Cuáles son tu dudas?

-Bueno, en primer lugar quisiera saber cómo fue que quede en coma y segundo quienes son las personas que vi en mi mente- Erik sonrío.

-Bien pues es una larga historia así que ponte cómoda.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Empecé a contarte la historia, que todo el RF6 fue retado y fueron a detenerlos antes de que llegaran a él, te dije que yo estaba protegiéndote desde que fuiste ahí, que siempre estuve a tu lado aunque no podías verme por una regla que tenemos aquí, te conté todo como derrotaste a cada mago que venía a enfrentarte y como te protegía, tu ojos me ponían una atención increíble, nunca pensé que se sintiera tan bien ser escuchado por tu oídos y ser visible para tus ojos. Al fin llegue a la parte donde iba a mencionarla, tome aire y me propuse a explicártelo.

-…ya solo quedaban como unos veinte magos tu tenías tu autoestima hasta lo cielos, aun estando cansada no te rendías y yo menos ya que siempre estoy al pendiente de tu seguridad,- suspire y mi modo emocionado desapareció para ser remplazado por un modo triste disfrazado por un feliz- le dijiste a bardiche que al derrotar a los veinte faltantes le dirías todos tus sentimientos… a Nanoha.- tus ojos se abrieron por completo, tus manos se dirigieron hacia tu pecho.- ¿Pasa algo?- ¡Claro que pasa algo!, Y aun así pregunto, aun si ya sé que te está pasando… aun así te pregunto.

¿Te dolió el corazón verdad?- Si…creo que lo estoy comenzando a recordar… por favor continua- suspire y seguí contando la historia.

-Luego viste que uno de tus compañeros estaba en peligro y fuiste a ayudarlo, al terminar con ese mago, una roca…- me interrumpiste, ¿ya lo recordaste?...

-… una roca se dirigía hacia Nanoha volee hacía donde estaba ella para salvarla pero un mago se me atravesó lo golpee tan fuerte que lo deje noqueado y cayó al suelo enlodado, pero Nanoha ya había sido salvada por él, la princesa fue salvada por el príncipe que la tenía en sus brazo y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza…- tus lágrimas se dejaron caer de tus ojos rubíes, con mi mano las quite.

-Lo siento Fate-san…-vamos di algo cabeza dura.

-La niña que vino a mi mente en la mañana, es Vivio la hija adoptiva de Nanoha y Lindy-san es mi madre adoptiva… como pude haberlas olvidado…

-Vivio también es tu hija Fate- levantaste la mirada para entrelazarla con la mía, moviste tu cabeza de izquierda a derecha negando lo que dije.

-Ella no es mi hija yo solo quería sentir que sería tener una familia con Nanoha fue bonito, pero somos mujeres no podríamos salir, además Nanoha tiene a Yuuno y él será un gran padre para Vivio…- sin permiso te abrace.

- Deja de lastimarte a ti misma, por favor…-suspire, deseo tu felicidad y aunque esa felicidad no sea conmigo quiero que seas feliz con ella- lo que viste ese día no significa nada Fate-san, Nanoha te quiere, además eso de que las dos son chicas no importa y en ese momento en el que tenías el autoestima bien alto eso no te importaba tu ibas directo a conseguir tu felicidad…- sentí como correspondiste mi abrazo y tus lagrimas volvieron a salir.

-Pero… ella ya tiene quien la proteja mejor que yo, ella no me necesita…-

-Aun así ella te quiere y en estos momentos está luchando contra ella para tener una sonrisa en su rostro y ocultar el sufrimiento y el dolor que está soportando al verte en coma.- tus manos se aferraron a mi camisa.

-¿por qué me proteges y me cuidas tanto?- sonreí inconscientemente por tu pregunta, acaricie tus rubios cabellos, suspire y una risilla salió sin permiso.

-Es simple Fate-san, porque soy tu ángel guardián- y porque te amo más no creo poder decirte la segunda- tengo una idea que te parece si vemos que están haciendo ahorita- sonreí gentilmente, levantaste tu rostro y me miraste confundida.

Hice aparecer una pantalla en frente de nosotros, me mostraba en el lugar donde se encontraba tu cuerpo dormido, una pelirroja y una niña rubia de ojos bicolor se encontraban ahí platicando con tu cuerpo dormido, la niña te contaba muy entusiasmada como le fue en su día de clases, una sonrisa se apodero de tus labios al escucharla, sin darme cuenta estábamos rodeados por tu mamá, tu hermana y mi hermano viendo la pantalla junto a nosotros.

-_… Vivio también saco un 10 en su examen de matemáticas y todo gracias a ti por estarme apoyando y ayudando con esas multiplicaciones y divisiones difíciles, Gracias Fate-mama- _Vivio se quedó viendo tu cuerpo aun dormido y sin movimiento- _¿Cuándo va a despertar Fate-mama? Vivio extraña los cuentos inventados que me cuenta para dormir- _tus lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente el salir pero lo contuviste.

-_No lo sé Vivio, pero de seguro será pronto…- _Nanoha miraba con cariño a su hija la puerta del consultorio se abrió mostrando a una chica castaña entrando con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ella? Es muy bonita.- todos miramos a Alicia por lo que dijo, le sonreíste a tu hermana.

-Ella es mi amiga Hayate Yagami y es la que creo a Riot Force 6, también es soltera- Alicia se sonrojo por lo que le dijiste.

_-Hasta que por fin descansa ¿no?- _todos volteamos a ver la pantalla.

-_Hayate no es momento para tus bromas-_

_-Pero que dices siempre es momentos para mis bromas, además Fate siempre anda de arriba abajo es adicta al trabajo esta mujer-_ Hayate sonreía aunque era una sonrisa feliz que ocultaba una tristeza dolorosa al verte así.

-_Tienes razón Fate-chan es adicta al trabajo siempre llegaba tarde a casa y yo me quedaba despierta hasta que llegara…-_

_-Bueno tan siquiera ustedes la miran todos los días, mientras que una tiene que esperar hasta que tenga un día libre sin Nanoha y sin montañas de trabajo que un mapache le deja para que vaya a visitar a su querida madre.- _

-Así que ella es la que hace mi trabajo ahora, tengo mucho que agradecerle a… ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá, hija?- miraste a tu mamá con un brillo en tus ojos algo difícil de descifrar.

- Se llama Lindy Harlaown…-

-Lindy… que bonito nombre-

- _¡Abuela!-_ Vivio corrió y abraso a Lindy-san.

-_iLindy-san! ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?- _Gritaron sorprendidas Hayate y Nanoha.

-¿_Qué? Ahora también me va a prohibir verla en su estado de coma…- _todas incluyendo a Lindy, bajaron la mirada y voltearon a verte- _¿Cuándo vas a despertar hija?..._

-_Nanoha ¿estás aquí?-_ Hay no, no, no, ¡no!

-¡_Papá!- _no, díganme que no dijo lo que creo que dijo… voltee a verte estabas mirando sorprendida la pantalla.

_-Vivio no le digas así a Yuu- _Nanoha fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-_Tranquila Nanoha yo le dije que me dijera así para que no estuviera triste- _ese maldito hurón de mierrrrrcoles! Mi mano se volvió un puño que destrozo la pantalla de cristal que había creado, sentí como mis ojos ardían en ira pura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Coloque mi mano izquierda en tu hombro para tranquilizarte, volteaste a verme, tus ojos reflejaban ira y enojo, ¿Pero por qué? Yo debería ser la que estuviera así no tú. Tu mirada se calmó, soltaste un gran suspiro y te disculpaste con todos, mi madre para romper la tensión dijo que haría la comida, ni me había dado cuenta ya era tarde, Kald y Alicia fueron a ayudarla y nos quedamos tu y yo solos.

-¿estás bien? Erik-kun- con tu mano izquierda rascaste tu cabellera blanca y sonreíste.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento creo que me exalte un poco-

-¿Por qué te enojaste? ¿La enojada no debería ser yo?-

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta verte enojada, ni sufriendo por culpa de ese tipo, todo iba bien hasta que apareció ese hurón de mier…coles- Bufaste e hiciste un puchero al terminar tu frase.

-je je, bueno cambiemos de tema, tengo otra duda-

-Soy todo oídos- sonreíste otra vez como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Por qué mi madre cambio tan de repente?- me miraste extrañado y luego miraste hacia el cielo recargándote nuevamente en el árbol.

-Pues esa es una larga historia que siempre recordare ya que en esa historia fue donde me convertí en tu ángel guardián ¿Quieres escucharla?

-Hmp- asentí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pues hace ya mucho tiempo que paso eso, pero todavía me acuerdo, bueno a los 9 años los ángeles ya están listos para ocupar el lugar de otro ángel que ya no puede continuar, a Lumy le dijeron que tenían una persona para ella, ella estaba muy emocionada brinca de un lado a otro, en cambio yo tendría que esperar más tiempo comprendí ya que todos los ángeles se preocupan por su persona y le agarran cariño y hay otros que no…A Lumy le dieron los informes de cómo era esa niña que tenía a su cuidado, los papeles decían que la niña era alegre, cariñosa, tierna, comprensiva y muy amigable- me miraste confundida.

-¿Por qué un ángel dejaría de cuidar a esa niña? por la descripción no creo que le causará muchos problemas…- comencé a reír- mou~ ¿de qué te ríes?

-Lo siento es que me recordaste a Lumy, ella hizo la misma pregunta, le dijeron que a esa niña le faltaba algo y su ángel nunca lo encontró, su ángel anterior dijo que un ángel de 9 años tal vez pensaría como esa niña por tener la misma edad y descubriría que le pasaba ya que también venia las palabras triste pero no sabían por qué-suspire- Esa niña era Takamachi Nanoha, je je.

- ¡Nanoha!-

-Sí, nos pusieron una pantalla enfrente de nosotros y no mostraron quien era, yo estaba de colado ya que soy el mejor amigo de Lumy hyahaha-

-Tu risa se parece mucho a la de Nanoha- soltaste una risilla y yo solo hice un puchero.

-Es culpa de Lumy mientras cuidaba a Nanoha la noto triste y quiso darle un toque único a Nanoha, pensó que tal vez ella quería algo que la definiera como ella es yo me reí así con mi risa "Hyahaha", ella me miro, yo la mire confundido, luego se le ocurrió darle indirectas para que se riera igual que yo,- mientras le contaba esa parte comencé a recordar muy bien ese día.

***FlashBack***

**-**_**Lumy ¿Por qué quieres que se ría como yo?- hice un puchero infantil.**_

_**-Oh vamos, es solo una risa además le cambiare una letra, ven vamos.- ella me arrastro y aparecimos en el cuarto de Nanoha, en un papel escribió un chiste y al final con su magia escribió un "Nyahaha"**_

_**-¿Nyahaha?- pregunte con una gota al estilo animepor la "TODA" la diferencia.**_

_**-Hmp, va a tener una risa muy bonita, se adaptara mucho a ella, además siempre que tú te ríes así tienes una sonrisa única, así que ella también la tendrá, Gracias Erik- me sonroje un poco por lo que dijo.**_

_**- Oh!, ya volvamos, y no es nada-**_

_***FinDLFlashBack***_

-Solo había pasado una semana desde que Lumy cuidaba a Nanoha y ya había descubierto que le pasaba, ella se sentía solitaria, aun teniendo una familia que la quieres y 2 grandes amigas, ella necesitaba alguien que le su mayor atención fuera dirigido a ella, aun teniendo solo 9 años Nanoha ya necesitaba sentir estar enamorada- me mirabas atentamente- ¿te gusta saber más sobre Nanoha, cierto?- te sonrojaste, yo seguí con la historia- en ese tiempo apareció el hurón pensamos que él sería el que hiciera que Nanoha se enamorara pero no fue así, lo miro como un amigo más, después de unos días pareciste tú, y todo cambio, Nanoha se cautivó con tu ojos- y yo también- ella quería saber quién eras- yo también- ella quería platicar contigo- yo también-, se quería volver tu amiga- yo tu ángel guardián- El jefe nos observó viendo la pantalla y luego nos dijo que te llamabas Fate Testarossa, yo me quede pensando Kald también cuidaba a una Testarossa pero ella ya estaba muerta, le dije que quería saber más de ti, el jefe por primera vez me sonrío y me dio los informes de ti-

-Es decir, q-que sabes t-todo de mi…-asentí.

-Pero a los informes les faltaba algo se me hacía muy poca información, eran solo 5 hojas deberían haber sido como 50, me puse a investigar todo sobre ti, ahí de encubierto descubrí lo que te hacia Precia Testarossa toda la historia de Alicia y lo que paso contigo, al descubrir eso, junte evidencia y fui con el jefe, le mostré todo lo que había descubierto, el me miro sorprendido, mando a llamar al ángel de Precia Testarossa, su nombre era Exniz Lived, yo estaba oculto atrás del jefe, empezaron a discutir, al final el jefe los desterró del cielo por causar mucho sufrimiento a muchas personas, en ese mismo momento Precia murió y junto con Alicia aparecieron aquí en el cielo.- comencé a recordar con un gesto triste ese momento.

***FlashBack***

_**-¡Ja! Creo ya es muy tarde exjefe- río el ahora diablo que se hacía pasar por ángel.**_

_**-Jefe… quiero ver a Fate….- mis ojos estaban dejando caer lágrimas, el jefe me sonrío de nuevo y me hizo aparecer donde se encontraba Fate.- Me gustaría ser tu ángel guardián Fate, pero aun si no lo soy estaré pegado con el ángel a tu cuidado para estarte protegiendo como un segundo ángel guardián- mire como dormía con un ligero rostro de tristeza-…También me esforzare por hacerte feliz- me acerque a Fate y bese tiernamente su frente.**_

_***FinDLFlashBack***_

- Luego regrese al cielo, Exniz es tipo ya lo habían desterrado, Precia y Alicia lloraban, Precia era la que más sufría ya que ella te causo tanto dolor sin ser consciente de sus acciones ya que ella no tenía la culpa de que le tocara un demonio de ves de un verdadero ángel, pasaron los días y yo siempre iba a visitar a tu familia ya que Kald también iba era como mi excusa para ir. Un día el jefe me mando a llamar y me dio una gran notica para mí, me dio los papeles para convertirme en tu ángel guardián, tu anterior ángel le dijo al jefe que me quería entregar el trabajo de protegerte ya que lo hice "mejor" que él y me preocupe por ti aun si no fuera tu ángel…-

-Y desde ahí mi vida mejoró, y todo gracias a ti… ¿qué más hiciste por mí?...- seque tus lágrimas.

-Bueno creí que necesitarías el amor de una madre, así que busque a él ángel de Lindy-san llegamos a un acuerdo y sin darme cuenta te había puesto a una madre y un hermano en tu vida, me sentí tan feliz, ya que nunca te sentirías sola y no te faltaría una familia.- me abrasaste, tarde en reaccionar, ¿Fate-san me está abrasando…?

-G-gracias…gracias por todo Erik-kun…- suspire, por dios como puedes llegar a ser tan linda.

-No hay nada de que agradecer, ese es mi trabajo…-

-¡Hey! ¡Erik tenemos que irnos!- Kald tu siempre tan importuno.

-Eh, Alicia solo entraste a la cocina y ya te miro mas gorda…- dijiste en tono burlón al romper el abraso y bajar de la roca, apenas si parpadee y Alicia ya te estaba persiguiendo y de un momento a otro las dos estaban de rodillas en el suelo.

-Auch mis rodillas- se las habían raspado… de repente Alicia un brillo blanco la envolvió y al desaparecer ya estaba con la apariencia de Fate, aunque un poco más plana…

-¡Ah! Alicia evoluciono- gritaste para luego reír.

-¿Qué rayos?- Alicia miró confundida a su hermana y luego a ella.

-Se llama pubertad Fate.- Precia reía ante la situación.

- Recuerda Alicia, el "hechizo" que me dijiste a los poco días de llegar aquí, "Cuando mi hermana venga aquí y nos hayamos reído juntas, cuando hayamos corrido juntas, cuando hayamos tenido nuestra platica de hermanas y cuando nos raspemos las rodillas juntas yo no dejare mi apariencia de 9 años…"- Kald miró con cariño a Alicia.

- ¡Wo es cierto!- Alicia abraso a Fate- ¡Al fin soy tu hermana mayor! ¡Con todo y el aspecto!

-Eso es genial- correspondiste su abrazo

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos nos vemos- Kald y yo nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al Star White.

- Bien espérame aquí tengo que buscar algo…-

Entre al despacho del jefe donde tiene guardado los archivos de quien esta al cuidado de cada persona, me puse a buscar el nombre de ese hurón pero no encontraba su maldito archivo, ¿tal vez debería de dejar de buscarlo como hurón y buscarlo mejor por Yuuno?... si seré idiota… Encontré el archivo y me puse a ojearlo, bueno su ángel guardián es…

-Sawrol…- no puede ser…

-Lived Sawrol es un placer conocerte Destinheart Erik…- giré mi vista y de las sombras salió un chico de mi misma edad, con cabellera corta color negra.

-Es un placer Lived… necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Enserio? ¿A caso ocurrió algo?- alcance a divisar su sonrisa cínica me recuerda tanto a Exniz - ¿se trata de Yuuno?

-Em si, exactamente quiero que me ayudes para hacer felices a las personas que cuidamos.-

-Y yo, ¿por qué eh de ayudarte?-

-Bueno, somos ángeles guardianes y nuestro deber es hacer felices y proteger a las personas que cuidamos, así que pido por favor que me ayudes a hacer feliz a Fate y a Yuuno.-

-Lo siento, pero no te ayudaré en nada, además Yuuno es la persona más feliz del mundo desde que "esa" cayo en coma, creo que el que me a ayudado aquí eres tu- comenzó a reír- Muchas gracias Destinheart.

-¡Tsk! ¿¡A que te refieres con eso!?-

-Me refiero a que haré que Tú y tu querida Fate-san sufran lo mismo que yo sufrí, a eso me refiero, con Yuuno creo que se hará más fácil esto, imagínate esto, Yuuno quien está obsesionado con Nanoha tiene la oportunidad de volverla suya ya que su competencia está en coma y yo me encargaré de que no vuelva la vida.-

- ¡Tú no puedes interferir en eso, ya que es la decisión de Fate-san volver o no!-

-Jajaja, sabes si ella no vuelve mi venganza será más y más fácil pero si ella regresa será un poco más difícil pero no imposible, si ella regresa, me encargaré de que Yuuno la duerma en serio para toda la vida, y por no protegerla al día de su muerte que crees, te van a desterrar por los crímenes que causaste, así te desterraran igual como tu hiciste que desterraran a mi hermano.-su voz se volvió seria y fue desapareciendo.- Me encargaré de que tú y Fate sufran.-

-Jum!, No te dejaré que hagas nada de lo que dijiste ¡POR QUE YO PROTEGERE A FATE-SAN!-

-Y dime ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?- abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo corrí hacia donde camino para irse pero ya se había esfumado.

-Maldito…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo tarde lo sé ;n;

Buenas noticias: Tengo hambre y si hay comida en el refri :DD  
>Malas noticias: El 4to cap. Se subirá hasta el próximo del próximo domingo es decir el 2do domingo después de aquí (Temporada de exámenes en mi prepa de miércoles :DD un aplauso a los pinches profes)<p>

Por cierto si tienen dudas díganlo en un reviews yo las responderé en el siguiente cap. Lo prometo como la mapache promete subirle el sueldo a todos los trabajadores del RF6 jajja nada mas que yo si cumpliré la promesa :3 

Logro (que a nadie le importa): Logre 14 hojas en Word Kya~ Kya~ Kya~

Sin más que decir Nos vemos Mis Angelitos lectores nwn


	4. Noticias

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 4:** Noticias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me brindaban, esquivaba a mis compañeros de trabajo ágilmente para no chocar y crear más accidentes. Por fin llegue a las benditas puertas de 10 metros que ni se por qué son de ese tamaño sin nadie de nosotros mide más de los 2 metros, recargue una de mis manos en mis rodillas, respiraba muy agitadamente, dure unos minutos para que mi respiración y mi corazón estuvieran en su ritmo normal. Al tranquilizarme di un gran suspiro, me incorpore y empuje sin mucho esfuerzo las puertas, para ser tan grandes no pesan mucho, o será que soy muy fuerte, bueno eso no importa, a lo lejos divise al viejo barbón que adoro tanto y está a cargo de este magnífico edificio.

-Justo a tiempo como siempre, me encanta tu puntualidad.- yo solo sonreí ante su comentario, es raro verlo de tan buen humor eso significa que…

-Y ¿Qué buenas noticias me tienes, Jefe?- el me miro, se levantó de su escritorio dio media vuelta y se puso enfrente del ventanal que tiene atrás de su escritorio, el cual tiene vistas hacia una playa que se encuentra a lo lejos, el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

-Erik, sabes que toda mi confianza fue otorgada a ti desde el día en el que salvaste a esa niña, ¿Fate-san, cierto?-

- Si, lo sé muy bien y estoy muy agradecido por tener su confianza Jefe, y lo de Fate-san pues fue solo porque sentí la necesidad de protegerla, usted sabe bien el por qué- una risa nerviosa se me escapo.

- Juajaja si claro que lo sé, es sorprendente que a los 9 años un ángel pueda enamorarse, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve, pero no me quejo de haber tenido a mis 3 hermosas hijas y entre ellas esta Lumy-chan, Erille-chan y Mylle-chan son mis mayores tesoros- unos muy brillantes todos los ángeles vuelan con un ala por ellas, admito que sus tres hijas son hermosas.

-Bueno pues tiene unos tesoros muy brillantes jefe, y esos deben de estar muy bien protegidos por su capitán-

-En eso tienes toda la razón y es por eso que los padres como yo vigilamos las 24 hrs del día a sus pretendiente debemos saber que esos nuevos capitanes que me quieren arrebatar a mis tesoros sean los más aptos para protegerlas, cuidarlas y sobre todo amarlas, como el hijo que no tuvimos, me gustaría que quisieras a una de mis hijas pero tu corazón ya escogió su tesoro- un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas-

-Sabe bien que sus hijas encontraran a un buen Ángel que las ame, además no creo que yo sea un ángel apto para sus hijas- reí nervioso y luego baje el rostro- y menos para Lumy-chan que siendo mi mejor amiga la eh traicionado y ahora ni nos dirigimos la palabra…- él se quedó serio por un rato.

-Eso se puede arreglar Lumy-chan tiene un gran corazón y es seguro de que te perdone, bueno pero dejemos de lado mi vida y la de mis hijas- voltio a verme y luego sonrió.- quiero subirte de puesto.

- ¿subirme de puesto?- abrí los ojos tanto que casi se me salían.

-Sí. Quiero que seas mi mano derecha, los dos nos haremos cargo del Star White ¿Qué te parece? – me quede mudo ante lo que escuche, ser el segundo jefe al mando de Star White, sé que ese es el sueño de todo ángel que existe y existirá pero… eso no es el mío.

-Lo siento, pero creo que tengo que negarme a su propuesta.- él suspiro y se dirigió hasta su escritorio para sentarse, levanto su mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?-

-Tengo que buscar evidencia para resolver un problema que puede afectar a Fate-san- mi tono era serio al igual que el problema que tengo que resolver.

-¿Otro problema? ¿¡Ahora que paso!?- pude notar su tono sorprendido.

-Si le digo no me lo creería, además para confirmar mis sospechas tengo que conseguir evidencias que vuelvan valida la situación.-

-¿y cuáles son tus sospechas?-

-Bueno, mis sospechas son que Lived Sawrol ángel guardián de Scrya Yuuno planea hacer sufrir a Testarossa Fate utilizando a Scrya, él quiere que Scrya enamore a Nanoha pero también quiere que Scrya la lastime para que Fate-san sufra al no poder ayudarla ya que en su plan Fate-san debe está muerta, así que está esperando a que tome la decisión de quedarse pero si ella regresa a la vida utilizara a Scrya para matarla. Pero como dije antes necesito evidencias.-

-… es un problema muy descabellado, ¿y que se supone que harás?- suspire y lo enfrente su mirada seria al igual que la mía.

-Haré que Fate-san decida volver a la vida, y que declare sus sentimientos a Nanoha-san, claramente estaré protegiéndola a cada momento por si Scrya aparece.-

-Jum al parecer el supuesto plan de Sawrol no solo lastima a Fate-san- yo asentí ante lo que dijo- Su plan lastima a Nanoha, Fate, Scrya, Alicia, Precia, los amigos de Fate y… a ti.- suspire pesadamente.

- De que habla jefe, Sawrol no me hará daño…-

- Tienes razón tú mismo te lo harás pero igual él lo único que quiere es verte sufrir por ser el causante de que desterraran a su hermano.-

-Igual no le daré el gusto de verme sufrir ya que no lo haré, y si me disculpa jefe seguiré buscando mis evidencias sobre el caso.- sin más que decir me despedí del jefe y salí por donde entre.

Al salir mire a una chica delgada de cabellera larga color roja, de piel blanca casi transparente y con unos grandes ojos color rubíes parecidos a los de Fate-san. Corrí hacia la chica y puse mi mano sobre su hombro para que se detuviera.

-Lumy-chan…- ella me volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres Destinheart? Estoy ocupada.-

-Podemos hablar, necesito contarte algo- utilice mis ojos de cachorrito a punto de morir, ella suspiro al verme a los ojos.

-…está bien solo déjame entregar estos papeles y después toca mi hora de comida ahí podremos hablar.- sonreí, recuperare a mi mejor amiga estar lejos de ella es como estar en un desierto, la ayude con sus papeles y la acompañe a dejarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire al chico salir de mi oficina, con su típica mirada decidida, uno de los guardias que cuidaban las puertas iban a cerrarlas, mire a mi hija que caminaba tranquilamente cargando unos papeles, le ordene a los cuidadores de la puerta que no las cerraran por completo, me fije que Erik fue a hablar con ella, mi niña lo miraba enojada luego suspiro y él sonrió para luego ayudarla y se fueron platicando, le dije a los cuidadores que ya podían cerrarla y que me dejaran solo en mi oficina, ellos siguieron las ordenes que les di y me quede solo en mi oficina, suspire cansadamente y me recosté en mi silla mirando hacia el techo.

-Es increíble, como un chico enamorado sacrifica sus sentimientos por la chica que ama solo para que ella sea feliz con la persona que ella ama, y dices que no vas a sufrir… Erik serás el único que sufra en tu plan sin embargo eso no te importa ¿verdad?, con que ella este bien todo estará bien para ti.- una sonrisa apareció en mis labios- sin embargo te debo muchos favores y haré que unos de mis tesoros te quite ese sufrir y quien sabes capaz y se convierta en mi hijo juajajaja, ayudaré aquel que a echo tanto por Star White- suspire y seguí haciendo mi trabajo, mi amado trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar de entregar todos los papeles Lumy y yo nos dirigimos a el restaurante que nos gustaba ir de chicos o mejor dicho el restaurante donde nos conocimos, pedí una mesa para dos, el mesero nos guio hacia la mesa, agarre la silla de donde se sentaría Lumy, la arrastre hacia atrás, ella se puso en frente y luego recorrí la silla hacía en frente delicadamente para que se sentara.

-Gracias-

-No es nada.- Me dirige hacia mi silla, al sentarme los dos miramos el menú y pedimos lo mismo de siempre.

-Combo 3, con papas extras, dos rociones de Nugget's y que no se le olvide el juguete- dijimos al mesero al mismo tiempo nos miramos y reímos, el mesero igual rio.

-¿Hace cuanto que no comían aquí? Ya se les extrañaba chicos.- sonreímos al mesero, por alguna razón todos nos conocen aquí. Se despidió y se dirigio a dar nuestra orden.

-Esto me da mucha nostalgia- sonreí.

-Tienes razón, y cambiando de tema ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- la mire y mi sonrisa creció.

-Primero quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Nanoha-san pero tengo un plan para unirlas.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Erik-kun, ¿a qué se refiere con unirlas? ¿Qué no la ama y quería que se quedara para enamorarla?, cada vez entiendo menos al chico de pelo blanco que tengo frente a mí.

-¿unirlas? Pero ¿qué tu no amabas a Fate-san?- Erik-kun bajo la mirada y suspiro, rasco sus cabellos con su mano derecha, levanto su mirada y sonrió, no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino una que ocultaba dolor.

-Claro que la amo, pero su felicidad no está conmigo, además de que ha surgido un problema donde tanto Fate-san como Nanoha-san saldrán lastimadas-

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres Erik-kun?-

-¿Conoces a Lived Sawrol?-

-Si… Es el ángel que cuida de Yuuno-kun-

-Pues tiene un plan entre manos, quiere que Fate-san sufra al ver como Scrya se queda con Nanoha y como la maltrata en su relación, pero si Fate-san despierta de su estado de coma, él me dijo que Scrya la mataría y que yo no iba a poder protegerla.-

-Eso es imposible Yuuno-kun ama a Nanoha-san nunca la lastimaría, sin embargo Nanoha-san no lo ama aun si Fate-san no despertara Nanoha no aceptaría los sentimientos de Yuuno-kun-

-Aun así puede que la obliguen… por eso necesito tu ayuda para evitarlo.-

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo.- sonreír, Erik-kun me miró confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Enserio crees todo lo que te acabo de decir?-reí ante su pregunta.

-Pero claro, soy tu mejor amiga desde que éramos niños y siempre has sido sincero, aparte de que no sabes mentir.- el mesero dejo nuestros platos en la mesa, el aroma de la comida era exquisito, ya hace un buen tiempo que no comía la comida de aquí.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Lumy-chan ¡por eso te quiero!, ¡ahora a comer!- Erik-kun comenzó a comer, yo me sonroje ante su comentario.

Me alegra saber que me quieres, pero me entristece saber que no es la forma en la que quisiera que me quieras. Comencé a comer, mientras que comíamos platicábamos sobre nuestra niñez, como fue que nos conocimos, las travesuras que hicimos de niños, el día que me otorgaron el cuidado de Nanoha-san, y hasta el día en que Erik-kun se volvió guardián de Fate-san. Al terminar de comer nos pusimos a jugar con el muñequito de acción que nos habían dado, después de terminar de jugar nos despedimos de las personas del restaurante y salimos de ahí.

-Y bien ¿para que soy buena?- Erik me miro confundido- Vamos llevas toda la comida intentando pedirme algo y no puedes decirlo.- Erik-kun sonrió.

-Vaya que me conoces bien, quiero que me des permiso para entrar en un sueño de Nanoha o mejor dicho que dejes que Fate-san entre en un sueño de Nanoha y así puedan verse… me ayudaras ¿verdad?- sonreí.

-Pero claro que lo haré solo hay que ir con mi papá y pedirle el permiso de sueños- nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Y pensar que pasaron solo 1 hora y parecieron solo 5 minutos, bueno así es el tiempo cundo estoy con Erik-kun. Todavia no oscurecía del todo faltaban 2 horas para que Nanoha-san se fuera a "dormir", bueno si lo puedo decir así ya que ha tenido problemas de insomnio desde que Fate-san quedo en coma. Legamos a Star White, doy gracias a que el restaurante solo está a unas cuadras, no tenía ganas de caminar tanto. Entramos y nos dirigimos directo a la gran oficina de mi padre.

-Hola Jefe- saludamos al mismo tiempo Erik-kun y yo.

-O vamos entre nosotros ya no tiene que a ver tanta formalidad mi niña sabes que me puedes decir papá y Erik, tu solo dime Sr. Dereck- los dos sonreímos. Aunque mi padre siempre este serio tiene un gran corazón y sé que quiere a Erik como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-Entonces, Hola Papá- sonreí.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Dereck- saludo Erik.

-Juajaja así me gusta, y díganme ¿qué los trae por aquí?-

-Bueno venimos a pedirte un permiso de sueño, para que Nanoha-san pueda ver a Fate-san en uno de sus sueños-

-Oh bueno si es sobre eso entonces no hay problema- mi padre saco un papel llenando lo que le pedía para que el permiso fuera valido, al final de la hoja firmo y luego Erik y yo firmamos igual, mi padre puso un sello en la hoja- Bien aquí tienes chicos.

-Gracias Papá-

-Gracias Sr. Dereck-

-No es nada chicos- los dos nos dirigimos a la puerta después de habernos despedido de mi padre.

-Bien yo iré a mi oficina y ahí estaré esperando a Fate-san ¿Vale?-

-Vale, entonces yo iré por Fate-san- nos despedimos y él se fue directo al estacionamiento por su carro para luego recoger a Fate-san y traerla aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subí y encendí rápidamente mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de las Testarossa, al llegar baje del carro y toque la puerta, para mi suerte aún estaban despiertas, lo súper por las luces que seguían encendidas, mire mi reloj solo había pasado una hora así que faltaba una hora para que Nanoha-san se fuera a dormir todavía hay tiempo. Precia abrió la puerta salude amablemente, le pedí permiso para salir con su hija solo le dije que era algo sobre su estado, Fate-san se asomó para ver quién era, me sonrió y yo le sonreí igual. Fate-san no se opuso a la propuesta y acepto, Precia solo suspiro y le dio el permiso.

-Gracias Precia-sama- Sonreí agarre de la mano a Fate-san y nos dirigimos al carro, le abrí la puerta del copiloto ella entro y después cerré la puerta. Subí a mi carro y luego lo encendí.

-Y bien ¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto Fate-san algo curiosa.

-Umm sorpresa- sonreí

Durante todo el camino trato de sacarme la sopa por decirlo así pero no tuvo éxito, al llegar a Star White ella se me quedo viendo con una cara de "es enserio" yo solo reí nervioso ante su mirada.

-Tranquila, ya lo veras-

Le agarre la mano y fuimos hacia la oficina de Lumy, mire mi reloj ya faltaban solo 15 minutos para que Nanoha se fuera a dormir, acelere el paso y por fin llegamos a su oficina, Lumy estaba sentada viendo a Nanoha en una pantalla de cristal, giro a vernos y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Fate-san, yo soy Lefllya Lumy la ángel guardián de Nanoha Takamachi- Lumy sonrío ampliamente y Fate-san la miraba sorprendida.

-I-igualmente y podría saber ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- me miro confundida.

-Bueno ¿te gustaría volver a ver a Nanoha-san?- Fate-san abrió los ojos luego bajo la mirada.

-…si…-

-Bien pues por eso te eh traído,-sonreí aunque en verdad me dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- entraras en un sueño de Nanoha donde podrás verla y platicar con ella todo lo que quieras el sueño acabara cuando tú lo decidas no importa cuando tiempo pase, el tiempo en el mundo estará detenido y cuando se acabe el sueño será como si fue una noche normal.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip- contesto Lumy a su pregunta- ¿Entonces estas lista Fate-san?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- sus ojos brillaban como nunca y quien no estaría emocionado por ver a la persona que ama aunque sea solo en un sueño.

-Es sencillo solo tienes que dormir mientras sujetas esto en tus manos- Lumy le enseño un triángulo dorado, Fate-san lo identifico rápidamente.-

- B-bardiche… pero él ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Bueno pues él es el único que puede estar tanto en la vida como aquí en el cielo, además Nanoha siempre duerme con él así que también lo puedes usar como un comunicador del mas haya, kiijy~

-_Hola Sr.- _Bardiche saludo a Fate, ella lo agarro y abraso al triangulito.

-Jeje bueno síganme los llevare al cuarto de en sueño,- Lumy lo llevo hacia un puerta blanca.

Al abrirla se encontraba un campo de flores con una agradable brisa de noche, el cielo oscuro pero iluminado por las estrellas y una cama extremadamente cómoda (¿que si como lo sé? Es que yo ya eh dormido ahí hyahaha), es como dormir literalmente en una nube esponjosa. Lumy le dio las indicaciones, Fate se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el cielo hermosamente estrellado.

-Bien solo relájate y duerme aparecerás automáticamente en el sueño de Nanoha-san- Fate sonrió y asintió, Lumy cerró la puerta.- Bien ahora escojamos un lugar hermoso y romántico para el sueño.-

- O un campo de rosas-

-Muy típico- solté un bufido- en un restaurante.

-Muy realista-dije con una mueca en mis labios- en parís es el lugar del amor ¿no?

- es enserio- Lumy suspiro- que te parece en bosque pero de árboles de cerezo.

-¡no!, mejor en el mercado de la esquina- Lumy se me quedo viendo con uno ojos que decían "enserio".

-Si quieres las ponemos en la orilla de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción es igual de romántico-

-huy perdón… ¿entonces en qué lugar?- los dos no quedamos pensando un buen rato hasta que…

-En la playa las dos viendo el atardecer y un bosque de árboles de cerezos atrás con una agradable brisa que pasea a los pétalos que cayeron de los árboles y muy muy a lo lejos un volcán dormido pero que vuelve la vista un poco más hermosa-dijimos al mismo tiempo- ¡Me debes una soda!- eso también fue al mismo tiempo-¡Ya son dos!- y ese también- ¡y un chocolate!- y ese-¡y un carro!-y ese pero luego nos soltamos a reír, Lumy dibujo el paisaje en la computadora donde aparecerían en el sueño.

-¡Listo! Ahora solo falta que las dos se duerman-

Una pantalla de cristal apareció enfrente de nosotros, se miraba a Nanoha ya con su pijama apunto de dormirse, Vivio ya estaba dormida, Nanoha la miraba con un gran cariño maternal, se acostó a lado de Vivio, le dio las bunas noches a Bardiche y Raising Heart, después de eso Nanoha se quedó dormida. La pantalla frente a nosotros desapareció y apareció otra pantalla donde nos mostraba el sueño que estaban teniendo. Mientras más avanzaba el sueño más me alegraba y a la vez más sufría. Lumy sin permiso quito la pantalla.

-Por lo que veo tu plan está yendo a la perfección pero como no me gusta espiar a la gente, y tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a mi mejor amigo mejor hay que distraernos haciendo otra cosa ¿te parece?- la mire sorprendido, suspire y luego sonreí.

-y ¿qué tienes en mente querida amiga?- una sonrisa de neko se apareció en sus labios.

-Hora de jugar cartas-

-Oh vaya cuanto tiempo, pero aun así seguiré siendo el ganador-

Pasaron los minutos, luego las horas, Lumy me gano 50- 5 no sabía que estaba tan oxidado en nuestro juego favorito, insisto en que hizo trampa. Tire las cartas en la mensa como berrinche mitras hacia un puchero, Lumy solo reía a carcajadas.

-Ahorita que recuerdo tengo que hablar con la mamá de Fate-san, te la puedo dejar a cargo un momento voy y regreso si, además parece que va a tardar un buen rato dormida- Lumy miro hacia la puerta blanca y suspiro.

-Tranquilo, la dejas en buenas manos, ve explícale todo a Precia-sama- sonreí

-Gracias Lumy-chan- Salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de las Testarossa.

Baje de mi carro y fui directamente a la puerta, Precia abrió y me invito a pasar de seguro dedujo mi cara y ya sabía que quería hablar con ella, me invito a tomar asiento, lo cual yo acepte, me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala, ella me sirvió un chocolate caliente, le agradecí, ella tomo asiento y se puso a tejer una bufanda voltio a verme dándome a entender de que ya podía empezar a habla. Comencé a hablar y ella siguió tejiendo pero a la vez poniéndome atención, y si se preguntan por Alicia, ella duerme como un troco en la mesa que se encuentra en medio de la sala, ni me pregunten el por qué, ya que ni yo sé que rayos hace ahí. Le conté a Precia todo lo que estaba pasando con Lived Sawrol, ella dejo de tejer y me miro horrorizada.

-… tranquila no dejaré de protegerla pero por eso necesito que Fate-san regrese haya y no se quede aquí si no sufrirá más, espero y comprenda lo que le acabo de contar…Precia-sama-

En los ojos de precia comenzaron a caer lágrimas, me preocupe, ella después de un rato seco sus lágrimas y levanto su vista para verme.

-Está bien, lo entiendo yo le explicare a Alicia, pero Fate-san ¿Cuánto tiempo puede quedarse aquí?-

-Entre menos tiempo posible mejor, la semana donde se arreglaron los problemas ya se acabó y mañana empiezan la otra semana para que decida quedarse o volver.-Precia bajo la mirada hacia la bufanda que hacía, una bufanda negra con decoraciones de rayos amarillos y morados- lo siento Precia-sama…

-No tienes de que disculparte, tu solo haces lo que es mejor para mi hija y te agradezco por eso, siempre la has protegido, gracias.-

-y siempre la protegeré así que no se preocupe ella siempre estará sana y salva.- medio sonreí.- bueno era todo lo que tenía que decir, así que me voy, en la mañana traeré de vuelta a Fate-san se lo prometo.-Precia asintió y yo Sali de la casa.

Volví a subir al auto y me dirigí a Star White nuevamente, subí hasta la oficina de Lumy, entre y ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón escuchando música, volteo a verme y sonrió. Me senté a su lado agarres dos cobijas que se encontraban dobladas alado de mi le di una y nos tapamos con ellas.

-¿cómo lo tomo?- Lumy se recargo en mi hombro.

-se podría decir que solo lo acepto por el bien de su hija, pero la que más me preocupa es Alicia, ella va a ser la única que no acepte la ida de su hermana.-

-tienes razón…Fate-san tendrá que tomar una muy difícil decisión…- los dos suspiramos y nos relajamos con la música de Lumy al punto de quedarnos dormidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de autor oshea sho:

Que creen tuve días libres, mañana no ire a la escuela porque soy bien jarcord y me dedicaré a escribir el cap 5 junto con otros fic y crossover que tengo en mente.

PREGUNTAAAA!

¿Qué creen que sucedió para que Alicia quedara dormida en la mesa? xD

Contesten en los reviews w

Pd: Gracias por sus reviews y perdonen la demora de los capítulos he he ^^'


	5. Solo un sueño

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 5:** Solo un sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí la puerta del consultorio de Shamal, no se encontraba nadie más que ellas tres, Vivio se encontraba sentada en una silla, recargada con sus dos bracitos en la cama mirando a su Fate-mama dormir mientras le contaba todo lo que le había gustado de esta semana que paso, Nanoha solo la miraba con una sonrisa, la cual solo ocultaba su tristeza para que Vivio no la notara. Ya estamos a domingo, ya hace una semana desde que Fate quedo en coma, mire la ventana donde se divisaba el sol que anunciaba su ida para que viniera la noche. Suspiré y mostré la mejor, fantástica, extrovertida y sensual sonrisa que solo yo puedo tener.

-¡Y ya llego por quien dormían!-

-¡Tía Hayate!- salude a Vivio con mi mano, aunque no sea la hija biológica de Nanoha juro que tienen la misma sonrisa. Nanoha al parecer no me prestó atención.

-…y ¿Cómo se encuentra mi futura esposa?- ¡Demonio Blanco yo te invoco!,…Nanoha giro su vista hacia mí para quemarme con ella, trague saliva.- Ahaha sabes que bromeo Nanoha-san…-ella se calmó- …todos sabemos que yo seré la amante y tú la esposa ciega que no sabe nada-

- ¿Qué es una amante?- Nanoha volvió a fulminarme con la mirada y creció más la fulminación cuando Vivio pregunto eso.

-No es nada Vivio, No le hagas caso a la Tía Mapache.-

-jeje exacto no me hagas caso Vivio-

-¡NANOHA! Sabía que estarías aquí- las tres volteamos a ver el desperdicio digo al hurón digo a Yuuno. Alcance a escuchar el suspiro de Nanoha.

-¡Yuuno-Papa!- Agh! Otra vez con eso, maldigo el día en que Yuuno le dijo a Vivio que le comenzará a llamar así.

-Vivio ya te dije que no le llamaras así a Yuuno-kun-

-Tu madre tiene razón Vivio-

-Está bien, a mí no me moles…-

-Tu cállate cuatro ojos- nuestra miradas comenzaron a echar truenos, pero la voz de Vivio me hizo detenerme antes de partirle su mandarina en gajos.

-¿Por qué no puedo?- Nanoha suspiro nuevamente.

-Ya te lo eh dicho Vivio, Yuuno-kun no es tu padre.-

-Y ¿Por qué no lo es?- Nanoha abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de Vivio, Yuuno solo sonreía.

-Exacto Nanoha ¿Por qué no lo s…-

-Ahorita que lo pienso ya que nuestra querida Fate-san está ausente, tú serás su remplazo- saque un pantalla confirmando todas las misiones que teníamos pendientes- así que ve y ayuda a que RF6 gane más quichin quichin, es decir dinero, sirve y salgas por fin de tu madriguera- lo saque a empujones del lugar, él se voltio y le cerré la puerta en su cara, Volví con las Takamachi y Nanoha seguía tratando de darle una explicación a Vivio.

-Nanoha-mama ¿Por qué Yuuno no es mi papá?- Cargue a la mocosa en mis brazos, Nanoha me miro sorprendida al igual que Vivio.

-Mira Vivio la respuesta es muy simple, es que tú ya tienes un papá-

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Dónde está!?- Sonreí al verla tan emocionada y a Nanoha tan confundida.

-Sí, te llevaré con él ahorita mismo- Con mi mano libre cubrí con cuidado los ojos de Vivio y comencé a caminar- Veras tu Papá, en si no es un hombre pero eso a quien le importa, El amor paterno que Vivio necesita se encuentra más cerca de lo que te imaginas- me detuve- voy a destapar tus ojos- Vivio asintió- Y aquí está tu padre Vivio- destape sus ojos y Vivio abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

- Fate-ma-

-no, no…- negué con la cabeza, puse a Vivio en la cama donde dormía Fate.- Ellas es tu papá Vivio, ¿ya sabes por qué Yuuno no puede ser tu papá?

-Hmp- asintió- Porque Vivio ya tiene a Fate-papá- acaricie sus cabellos.

-Que inteligente- voltee a ver a Nanoha- Vivio, ve y abrasa a tu mamá- le susurre en el oído.

Vivio voltio a ver a Nanoha, se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando, gateo hasta la otra orilla de la cama, extendió sus bracitos, Nanoha la miro y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a su hija, quiero llorar pero soy la mapache que se respeta así que no lo haré debo de mantener mi reputación.

-Bueno lamento interrumpir esta escena tan conmovedora pero ya es hora de que una niña se vaya a dormir, porque mañana tienes escuela si mal no recuerdo-

-Tía Hayate por primera vez en su mapachesca y rara vida, tiene razón, vamos despídete de tu Fate-mama y vamos a nuestro departamento Vivio- no sé si fue un insulto o un cumplido…

-No, ya no es Fate-mama ahora es ¡Papá!-

-Nyahaha, tienes razón Vivio-

Vivio gateo más arriba de la cama hasta alcanzar a Fate y darle un beso en la frente, después retrocedió y se bajó con cuidado de la cama.

-Adiós Papá- Vivio tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Oh vamos no tienen que irse a su departamento mejor duerman con Papá- Salí corriendo y con mi sensual fuerza empuje otra cama y la conecte con la cama de Fate convirtiéndola en una sola cama matrimonial, la dos me miraron sorprendidas, Creo que hoy andaba chida, bueno en realidad siempre ando chida ósea soy Hayate Ja!- Listo, No tienen nada que agradecer lo descontaré de tu sueldo igual, Que tengan una linda noche próximamente Familia Takamachi T. Harlaown- sin más Salí del consultorio, suspire y me fui hasta el lugar donde mi familia me esperaba para dormir, me gustaría algún día poder tener una familia como ellas, pero con mi familia ahorita estoy bien Signum, Shamal, Vita y Zafira ahí les voy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡que lo va a descontar de dónde!?- esa mapache me las va a pagar con su…

-Nanoha-mama es hora de dormir- mire a mi hija que se acomodaba a lado de Fate-chan, sonreí y me acosté a lado de ella.

-Sí, está bien Vivio- no pasaron ni cinco segundos y mi hija ya se había dormido, fije mi vista en la chica de pelo rubio, con la piel pálida, portadora de unos hermosos ojos color borgoña.- ¿cuándo volveré a ver esos ojos borgoña brillar nuevamente?... – cerré mis ojos y al cabo de un rato que de profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos al sentir una brisa junto con el olor a mar, me levante de la arena donde estaba acostada, observe con mis pupilas dilatadas aquel hermoso atardecer que me mostraba su enorme belleza, por un momento sentí que alguien me observaba y giré mi vista hacia la izquierda, y ahí estaba ella, la persona más hermosa que cualquier atardecer, incluso más hermosa que el atardecer que presencie hace unos instantes, sonreír inconscientemente al ver su lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Me levante de la arena, y sacudí mis manos en mi ropa para quitar la arena que tenía en mis manos.

-F-fate-chan…- sonreí, ella simplemente seguía llorando incrédula.

-¿Sí?- sus lágrimas no cesaban, me acerque a ella con pasos lentos y seguros.

-Fate-chan…- mis brazos se enrollaron en ella, su cabeza se recargo en mi hombro y dejo salir todo lo que tenía retenido.

-Nanoha,… no hay razones por la cual debas llorar-

-Tonta…- la miré sorprendida al sentir que rompía el abrazo y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos- el hecho de que estés en coma no es un motivo por el cual llorar ¿eh?- acaricie sus cabello cobrizo, y con mi otra mano quite las lágrimas de sus ojos.- porque se siente tan real… esto solo es un sueño…

-Sigo sin ver el motivo de tus lágrimas Nanoha y si es solo un sueño ¿Me darías el honor de disfrutarlo contigo?- ella me miro sorprendida y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Si…-

-Tus ojos me dicen que quieren contarme algo sin embargo no saben cómo, ¿sucedió algo Nanoha?-

-Bueno, es que,… han pasado muchas cosas desde que quedaste en coma…-

-¿cómo qué?- Las dos nos sentamos en la arena y nos dedicamos a mirar el atardecer.

-Pues, Vivio no deja de visitarte y contarte como le fue en la escuela- Vivio ¿eh?, mi querida hija, aunque sé que quiere más a Nanoha como mamá -, y la mapache anda vuelta un lio, siempre está haciendo bromas más de lo normal para hacer reír a todos, aun si ella está igual que nosotros siempre tiene una sonrisa, y Yuuno…- me queje al escuchar su nombre, Nanoha giro su vista hacia mí- él es el único que se ha comportado muy extraño, incluso le pidió a Vivio que le digiera papá.

-Eso quiere decir que tú y él están saliendo, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Pensé que era tú mejor amiga- sonreí sarcástica.

-¿Qué? No, Yuuno-kun y yo no estamos saliendo,- Nanoha bajo la mirada- aparte mi corazón ya tiene dueña…- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro lo cual no alcance a escuchar.

- disculpa no escuche lo últimos-

- ¡eh!, no dije nada,… bueno en el caso de Yuuno, Vivio ya lo estaba llamando así y no sabía cómo dejarle en claro que Yuuno no podía ser su papá, pero Hayate me ayudo y arreglamos el problema, ahora Yuuno debe estar en unas veinte misiones que se les fueron otorgadas por Hayate- esa Mapache, tengo mucho que agradecerle.

-¡Fate-papá!- gire mi vista y divise a una niña de ojos bicolor y cabellera rubia.

-¿Fate-papá?...- Vivio corrió y se lazó sobre mí, tirando-me a la arena.- ¡Princesa!- la abrace sin pensarlo dos veces, como extrañaba el calor de mi hija.

-Nyahaha, Vivio ten cuidado con Fate-papá- ahí está otra vez ¿Fate-papá?, me alegra que me digan así pero ¿por qué lo hacen?

- Haber Princesa, Nanoha… ¿Por qué me están diciendo Fate-papá?-

- ¡Porque Fate-mama es el Papá de Vivio!-

-¿eh?- mire a Nanoha confundida y ella solo sonreía.- Vivio yo…yo no puedo ser tu papá princesa- las dos me miraron sorprendidas- no soy hombre y…

-Tía Hayate dice que eso no importa porque el amor paterno que Vivio necesita lo tiene Fate-papá- mis lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir.

-Eso es cierto, porque tú eres la que trae la mayor parte de dinero para los gasto de la familia, sobreproteges a Vivio, incluso de los niños que solo tienen apenas 10 años-

-_eso que yo me enamoré de ti a los 9 aunque no estaba segura-_me dije mentalmente- Nunca se sabe, mi princesa es igual de hermosa que la mamá así que tengo que estar preparada para cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo- me excuse, a Nanoha se le hizo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Vez eres el ejemplo a seguir de un padre…- me dijo "mi" querida Nanoha.

- Jaja, bueno cada vez amo más a mi familia – abrace con un poquito más de fuerza a Vivio la cual sonreía con tanta alegría, ¿debería contarles lo que en verdad está pasando?

-Fate-papá ¿pasa algo?- mire a Vivio y simplemente sonreí.

-Hmm- moví mi cabeza hacia los lados para negarlo- es solo que ya extrañaba esta con mi querida hija en mi brazos-

-¿Por qué Nanoha-mama y Fate-papá no se han casado?- las dos miramos sorprendidas a Vivio por su pregunta.

-¡Vivio! ¿Por qué andas tan interrogativa últimamente?- ¿últimamente? Al parecer me estoy librando de preguntas embarazosas, bueno me libraba.

-Tía Hayate me dijo que es bueno saber más sobre el romance de mis mamas-

- ¿Romance?- el ardor en mis mejillas y en las de Nanoha no demoró en salir.

-F-fate-chan y yo no tenemos ningún r-romance Vivio- flechazo directo al corazón.

-Jum… cierto Nanoha-mama y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa, simplemente somos mejores amigas.- la sonrisa de Vivio desapareció, rompí el abrazo el cual me mantenía unida a ella, acaricie sus rubios cabellos- …pero eso puede cambiar-le susurre al oído a Vivio, ella volvió a sonreír y empezó dar pequeños brinquitos.

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Cómo!?- no pude aguantar mi risa, vaya que estaba emocionada.

-Ya lo veras, te sorprenderé.- le guiñe mi ojo izquierdo, Vivio solo sonrío más.

-¿eh? No entiendo nada… ¿Qué le dijiste Fate-chan?-

- ¿Hmm? No yo no le dije nada más que lo que escuchaste-

- yo escuche que le suusurras…- gire mi vista para mirarla fijamente, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

- solo le dije que eso podía cam…-

-¡Fate-san!- desperté exaltada de la cama y miré a Erick.- L-lo siento en verdad no quería despertarte pero alguien quería entrometerse en tu sueño y la única solución era despertarte.

-…Comprendo, está bien no te preocupes Erick-kun.- sonreí.

- Fate-san tenemos que salir de aquí- Lumy me agarro del brazo y saco corriendo de Star White, nos subimos al auto de Erick.

- Espera ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo este alboroto?... ¿y Erick-kun?-

-Lo siento pero eso te lo responderemos en tu casa, esto se está poniendo peor… Erick tiene que arreglar algunas cosas así que luego nos alcanzara tranquila.- Lumy arranco el auto y salimos lo más rápido posible de ahí hasta llegar a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa Alicia y mi mamá ya estaban sentadas en la sala, como si ya nos estuvieran esperando, me senté a lado de Alicia y Lumy se sentó en el sillón que se encuentra enfrente del de nosotras junto con Kald que también estaba aquí,… siendo sincera esto no me da buena espina y sé que me están ocultando algo. Algo que al parecer ya no me pueden seguir ocultando más. La puerta se abrió y Erick entro, camino hasta la sala; estaba todo golpeado, con algunas heridas muy abiertas. Estaba a punto de levantarme por el botiquín de emergencias pero Lumy le dio un frasco que contenía un líquido, Erick lo bebió y todas sus heridas se curaron. El tomo asiento junto con Kald y Lumy, estuvieron serios por un momento hasta que Lumy hablo.

-Verán, Fate-san tiene que volver a la vida si o si, lo siento pero no puedes quedarte aquí.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No se supone que esa era su decisión!?-

-Sí, lo era Alicia-san pero sucedió un problema y tenemos que arreglarlo- Kald trato de tranquilizar a Alicia.

-¿Y cuál es ese supuesto problema?- hablo tranquilamente Fate.

Erick les conto todo el asunto de Sawrol y lo que planeaban hacer pero no tenían ningún plan, lo único que podían hacer hasta ahora era que Fate se quedara en su casa, con su familia hasta que tuvieran un plan, Erick aún seguía buscando evidencia para hacer valida sus suposiciones. Fate sentía la ira en sus venas no podía creer que Scrya también pueda estar involucrado, lo peor era que él no estaba siendo manipulado como su madre o eso parecía.

-Quiero ayudar.- todos miraron a Fate.- los ayudare a buscar evidencias, no quiero que nada malo les pase a mis amigos, hare todo lo posible para que todos estén a salvo.- Fate miro Alicia- ¿Me apoyaras, verdad?- Alicia solo aparto la mirada y asintió.

-Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad hermana, siempre te estaré apoyando, tanto en la buenas como en las malas.- sonrío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se abrieron exaltados y respiraba agitadamente, mire hacia los lados, Vivio seguida dormida, mi vista fue subiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarme con ella, Fate aún seguía dormida, en verdad fue solo un sueño, suspire resignada, comencé a recordar todo el sueño, mi cara se enrojeció.

-¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir Fate-chan?...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, Lo sé.

1.- Muy cortó.

2.- Tarde un ching… mucho tiempo en subir el cap.

3.- Tengo hambre.

Perooo Los cap. Mas interesantes de la historia están por comenzar los subiré el otro fin de semana lo juroo y estarán largos (trataré)

Pregunta para los que miraron o miran Puella Magi Madoka Magica:

¿Qué prefieren Kyoko x Sayaka o Kyoko x Mami?

Pregunta para todos: xD

¿Qué prefieren Mapache x Oso perezoso (Alicia) o Mapache x Carim?

Pd: Tengo curiosidad :'3 ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap. 4.5:** Simplemente Alicia.

Alicia se encontraba en la sala hecha bolita viendo una película de terror, mientras comía palomitas.

-¡No seas babosa, si entras ahí te va a matar el idiota con mascara!-

-_**"Kyaa!~"**_-

- ¡Ah! ¡No grites Stupid que me asustas!-

-_**"A-ah, es s-solo una rata…"-**_

-¡No me digas!-

-Alicia- la mencionada fijo su vista en la señora de pelo morado.

-¿Si madre?-

-Es hora de dormir, ya vete a tu cuarto. Voy a arreglar un poco la cocina y espero ya no escucharte gritarle a la TV ¿entendido?- una vena hinchada se notaba en la frente de Precia.

-P-pero…-

-Pero nada. A dormir.- Precia se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de que su querida hija le hiciera caso, pero no fue así.

-¿¡Dormir!?- Alicia se subió a la mesa de la sala- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma? ¡Y si ese tipo está oculto debajo de mi cama y quiere matarme!-

- ¡Alicia por Santo Goku bendito, Tu ya estas muerta!-

-…-

-No me digas que te acabas de dar cuen… ¡Alicia No Te Duermas En La Sala!- ya era tarde Alicia estaba plácidamente desparramada en la mesa de la sala. Obviamente Precia no dejo pasar este momento, y le tomo unas cuantas fotos a su hija para luego enseñárselas a Fate.

Esto se le llama Amor Familiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que debo de dejar los polvos de hadas … Bueno nos vemos criaturas indefensas *~u~*


	6. El Plan

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 6: **El plan.

PD: ~ Bueno como su escritora es una sensual floja cuando hablen Raising Heart o Bardiche, estará en spanish :v a excepción del "My Master" o el "My Sr." ~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se abrieron exaltados y respiraba agitadamente, mire hacia los lados, Vivio seguida dormida, mi vista fue subiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarme con ella, Fate aún seguía dormida, en verdad fue solo un sueño, suspire resignada, comencé a recordar todo el sueño, mi cara se enrojeció.

-¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir Fate-chan?...- pensé.

- Oh, vaya, despertaste antes de tiempo, estaba a escasos centímetros de agarrar tu mano y dormir junto contigo, ¿Sabías que cuando alguien hace contacto físico con otra persona mientras los dos duermen y sueñan al mismo tiempo, sus sueños se conectan?-

-¡¿Yuuno-kun, Qué haces aquí?!-

-Es que no te encontré en tu departamento y supuse que estarías con est… con T. Harlaown.- es mi imaginación o Yuuno-kun se está comportando demasiado extraño…

**-My master, son las seis en punto, es hora de que Vivio se arregle para ir a la escuela.-**

-Tienes razón, gracias Raising Heart- sacudí a Vivio despacito- Ne~ ne~ Vivio tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela.- ella se tallo los ojos perezosamente.

-cinco minutos más, Nanoha-mama...- suspire.

-No, ya es hora de levantarse Takamachi Vivio.- una pantalla tomo por sorpresa a Yuuno.

- "Hey tú hurón, todavía te faltan a completar 17 misiones más, sabes Fate-chan ya tendría completadas todas las misiones con todo y sus reportes, y ¿sabes qué más?, ESAPTO! Dinero!, así que como vas, ya deja a Nanoha-chan en paz y ponte a trabajar, no me hagas recordarte quien te compra tus mangas Yao~"- Yuuno quito la pantalla se levantó y se fue sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

Le reste importancia, cargue a Vivio después de despedirse de Fate-chan, Salimos del consultorio de Shamal y nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestro departamento para arreglarnos, ya es tiempo de que yo me ponga a trabajar también. Luego de ya estar arregladas le pedí a Signum que llevara a Vivio a la escuela como la semana pasada, ya que yo no sé manejar y Fate-chan siempre era la que la llevaba. Mientras caminaba cargando unos papeles me encontré con Subaru al parecer me estaba diciendo algo sobre Tea, pero aún con mucho esfuerzo no logro poder prestarle total atención. Fate-chan por favor deja de rondar por mi cabeza, por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos seguían en la casa de las Testarossa, aun pensando en lo sucedido, en sí nadie sabía qué hacer, ya tenían en claro que tenían que hacer un plan, sin embargo a nadie se le ocurría nada, todos se hacían las mismas preguntas, ¿Cómo iba a empezar su plan Sawrol? ¿Cómo es que estaba manipulando a Yuuno? Y la tercera y más importante ¿Cómo iban a encontrar evidencias para culparlo? Entre más se hacían estas preguntas más se estresaban, Erik se arto tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

Erik se levantó y camino de izquierda a derecha, rodeaba la sala, recorrió la casa de las Testarossa como unas cuarenta veces mínimo, todos lo seguían con la mirada, a Kald le comenzó a salir una vena resaltada en la frente, le molestaba que se pusiera así, lo único que lograba era bajar de peso por tanto caminar si dirección alguna. Kald estaba a punto de gritarle pero Erik hablo primero.

-¡Lo tengo!- detuvo su caminado sin sentido y todos lo miraron atentos.-…Se me fue…- y empezó de nuevo su recorrido.

-¡Por Sr. Dereck, Erik Pareces León enjaulado!-

- Y cómo quieres que este si no se me ocurre nada.-

-Qué te parece si todos damos ideas y así hacemos un plan el cual proteja a todos.-

-Está bien,… bueno lo que sabemos es que…- fue interrumpido.

-Tengo una idea, y si Fate-chan despierta y le patea el cul* a Yuuno- todos miraron a Lumy.

-A mí me agrada la idea- dijo Precia que era la única que no miraba sorprendida a Lumy.

-Bueno no es mala idea- se quedó pensando Erick a ver si se le ocurría algo mejor- agh no encuentro ningún lado negativo a esa idea, pero dijo Sawrol que haría que quedes dormida para siempre eh utilizaría al hurón-

-Oh vamos Erik todos sabemos que mi hermana es diez mil millones de veces más fuerte que esa rata-

-Hurón- corrigió Erik.

-Es lo mismo- respondió Alicia restándole importancia.

-Tengo otra idea, que les parece si Erik y Fate-san van al mundo de los vivos pero como espíritus así nadie los mirara y se tomarán ese día para espiar a Yuuno y saber si esta poseído o controlado, da igual, por Sawrol y si es así que es lo que planea Sawrol, ¿no?-

-…Vaya cuando quieres pensar lo haces con ganas.- le dijo Erik a su hermano en tono de broma.

- Y ¿quién está a favor de mi plan?- lo ignoro.

- ¡Oi!, ¡No me ignores!-

- ¡Yo lo estoy!- dijo Alicia ignorando a Erik.

- Yo también- sonrió Lumy ignorando a Erik.

- Yo no lo estoy- dijo Erik con pucheros.

-Yo igual lo estoy- dijo Precia ignorando al peliblanco.

- y tu Fate-san ¿estás de acuerdo?, claro está que cuando tú y Erik consigan evidencia, haremos otro plan para acabar con este problema de una vez y que todos estén felices y a salvo- Kald miro a su hermano quien ya no estaba enfadando "bueno, casi todos…" pensó.

-Por mi está bien- Fate sonrió.

- Genial ya que todos están de acuerdo esta noche comenzara el plan, tenemos que ir a Star White para pedir permiso y agarrar las cosas necesaria por si algo quiere salir mal.- todos asintieron.

Después de haber acordado todo su plan Lumy y Erik se dirigieron a Star White a pedir el permiso a jefe, Kald se quedó con las Testarossa para explicarle bien el plan y lo que harían, Precia sirvió un poco de Té para cada quien mientras escuchaban atentas a lo que les decía Kald, en sí, el plan era muy simple.

Lo único que haría sería espiar a Yuuno, ya que Sawrol no pasa mucho tiempo en el cielo y se la pasa mejor "cuidando" a su persona como espíritu. Así lo observarían a escondidas y descubrirían cuál es su plan y como es que lo piensa hacer. También le explico a Fate que no hiciera contacto con alguien el cual tengan una relación muy unida ya que se volvería visible para todo ser vivo.

La pulsera que le darán es la que la volverá invisible, solo se necesita presionar el botón blanco de esta y así ya no será visible para ninguna persona, si no hace contacto, si vuelve a presionar el botón será visible nuevamente.

-¿Si me explique?- Fate asintió después de que terminara de explicarle todo.

- Ya llegamos- entro sonriente Lumy y atrás de ella Erik.

-Bienvenidos- dijeron al unísono los que se encontraban en la casa.

Una vez que se sentaron de nuevo en la sala, Kald le explico detalladamente a su hermano el plan, Precia le sirvió Té a los recién llegados, una vez que Kald ya le explico todo a Erik se fijaron en la hora.

-Bien son las 6:30 todos en el RF6 ya deberían de estar trabajando, así que es tiempo de darle comienzo al plan.-

Erik le dio la pulsera a Fate, tomo su mano y aparecieron en el consultorio de Shamal, los dos ya habían presionado el botón blanco de la pulsera, Fate diviso a una Rubia que acomodaba unas medicinas. Sonrió al verla cuidar de ella como siempre cada vez que llegaba de una misión. Erik le dio una capa con capucha a Fate, ella lo miro confundida.

-Es por si, por accidente tocas a alguien tengas la capa y no te miren- sonrió.

-Está bien… gracias- sonrió igual.

-¿Alguna idea de donde pude estar Scrya?-

-Pues en la Biblioteca Infinita es muy raro que salga de ahí, aunque Nanoha me dijo que Hayate le había dejado todas las misiones que se supone son mías.-

-En ese caso hay que ir con Hayate y buscar la información de las misiones.- Sin decir nada más los dos se dirigieron a la oficina de Hayate.

Los dos pensaron que sería fácil caminar unos cuantos pasillos pero al parecer hoy todos estaban ajetreados y para desgracia de ambos Fate tiene una relación muy unida a varias personas de este lugar, así que mientras caminaban o mejor dicho corrían y Fate esquivaba ágilmente a todas la personas, pero dio un piso en falso el cual hizo que tropezara.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Erik mientras se puso atrás de Fate para amortiguar su caída.

-itte…- hicieron un sonido de dolor.

-¿Estas bien Fate-san?- pregunto Erik con un obvio tono de preocupación.

-Disculpa, no me fije por donde iba ¿Se encuentran bien?- una chica peli-rosa la cual Fate miraba sorprendida y Erik igual, por suerte los dos ya traían la capucha puesta.

-No te preocupes fui yo la que no me fije por donde "caminaba"- dijo en tono de duda el caminaba.

-¿Testarossa?- Erik y Fate abrieron los ojos al punto de que casi se les salen.- Oh, disculpa tu vos se me hizo parecida a alguien que conozco…

-Esta b-bien dicen que tengo una voz común- fingió un poco su voz- por cierto, dicen que Shamal-san se encuentra algo mal en su consultorio y ocupamos encontrar a Signum ¿la conoces?-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué le paso a Shamal? Agh! Tengo que ir a verla!- sin más la peli-rosa desapareció.

-¡Whao! Eso estuvo cercas- dijo Erik mediante un gran suspiro.

-Vaya que sí- rió nerviosa.

-Bueno vuelve a picar el botón de tu pulsera para volver a ser invisibles.- Fate obedeció y continuaron su recorrido hasta la oficina de Hayate.

Lograron llegar a la oficina de Hayate, cruzaron la puerta y para su buena suerte no había nadie, ni un solo rastro mapachesco, sin perder el tiempo Fate hizo aparecer una pantalla, leyó 2 veces cada misión que se le fue otorgada a Scrya, soltó una pequeña risilla al ver lo fáciles que eran la misiones, se fijó en cual se encontraba en este momento, releyó la dirección, Erik lo miro solo una vez, apunto la coordenada y aparecieron en el lugar a lo lejos se divisaba un rubio de pelo medio largo amarrado con una coleta, el cual observaba divertido como unos ocho robots destrozaban una ciudad.

-¿No se supone que debería estar peleando con los robots?-

-Se supone.- los dos guardaron silencio al ver a un chico de cabellera negra acercarse a Scrya y sentarse a su lado admirando la destrucción que causaban los robots.

Los dos se pusieron a hablar como si nada y fue ahí donde Erik se dio cuenta de que Yuuno no estaba siendo controlado por Sawrol, si no que era cociente de todo lo que pasaba, Erik miro de reojo a la rubia que lo acompañaba.

-Yuuno no está siendo manipulado ¿verdad?- Erik negó con la cabeza- entonces el en verdad quiere hacerme sufrir.

-Así parece pero no lo dejaré.- Fate sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Sawrol se levantó le dijo unas cuantas cosas a Scrya y luego se fue, el rubio se quedó mirando la ciudad por un momento hasta que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza con un ladrillo, Fate miro sorprendida aquella escena de hace unos instantes, al parecer Yuuno había quedado inconsciente.

-Wuju! Justo al Blanco!- dijo divertido Erik, miro a Fate y sonrió- Vamos sé que quieres destruir a eso robots, ¿hace cuánto que no te diviertes en una pelea tan fácil como esta?- Fate sonrió.

-¿Enserio puedo?-

-Claro, no más que mantén tu identidad en secreto para que no nos descubran- le guiño un ojo y en 5 segundos Fate ya se encontraba visible y peleando junto con Bardiche.

Erik la miraba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, le gustaba verla pelear y aunque ella no lo dijera, él sabía que a ella le encantaba pelear no por nada quería se Enforcer, ella quería vivir al máximo todo, ir a máxima velocidad, pelear al máximo, soñar al máximo. No paso mucho tiempo y solo se miraban tornillos en los aires, Fate ya había descendido.

-Termine- sonrió.

-Buen trabajo- sin darse cuenta los dos fueron rodeados por varias personas de ese lugar.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos!-

-¡Eso fue incrible!-

-¿¡Cuál es el nombre de nuestra heroína!?- los dos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

-Disculpen, pero mi cliente no tiene tiempo para esto tenemos que volver- dijo Erik fingiendo su voz y actuando como guardaespaldas.

- Mou~ tan siquiera ¿nos diría su nombre?-

- Mi nombre es Navi Harlaowssa- dijo entre risas Fate, Erik la miro con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya le dijo su nombre, ahora si nos disculpan- la gente les abrió paso, una persona les dio la "recompensa" de la misión ellos agradecieron y salieron de ahí riendo.

-¿Harlaowssa Navi? De seguro es la nueva sustituta o alumna de Fate T. Harlaown- dijo una persona del monto en un susurro inaudible.

-Así que tu nombre ahora es Navi Harlaowssa, interesante- los dos siguieron riendo.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió- sus risas pararon cuando Fate piso a un rubio inconsciente en el piso.

-Hay Fate-san ya pisaste miércoles, por eso siempre hay que fijarse por donde pisas- Erik sonrió al ver como Fate reía por su comentario, agarro al rubio que estaba en el piso y lo tiro a un bote de basura que había cercas de ahí.- Listo las cosas a donde pertenecen. Ahora déjame desinfectar ese zapato-

-No seas exagerado Erik-kun- las risas de ambos parecían no tener fin hasta que una pantalla apareció frente a ellos.

_-Chicos, ¿encontraron evidencias?-_

-¡Claro Kald! Aquí tengo la cámara con las fotos que acusan a Sawrol por a ver irrumpido 3 reglas- Erik se dio cuenta de que Fate lo miraba con duda- las tome mientras tú estabas distraída-sonrió.

_- ¿Enserio? Eso es bueno, en ese caso ya pueden volver para pasar al plan B o mejor dicho para crear el plan B- _

-Está bien, entonces en un rato iremos para haya.- la pantalla desapareció.- Y bien ¿Qué misión sigue?

- Es a unas cuantas millas de aquí… espera ¿podemos seguir haciendo las misiones?-pregunto Fate sorprendida.

-Por su pollo que sí-Sonrió.- Además la persona que se supone debería de hacerlas esta inconsciente, así que Navi Harlaowssa con su guardaespaldas Erik Destinheart tomaran su lugar ¿te parece?- Fate sonrió para luego asentir.

Los dos se fueron a completar las misiones restantes, en sí, la misiones en verdad eran fáciles así que no tardaron ni dos horas en terminarlas todas, al final lo dos caminaban con más de catorce sacos llenos de dinero cada uno.

-¿Y qué hacemos con las recompensas?-

-Bueno, conozco a un mapache el cual le debo mucho y además le encanta el dinero- dijo una sonriente Fate.

-Bien pues vamos a la oficina de Hayate.- Lo dos llegaron a RF6, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde y otra ve comenzó Fate a esquivar a todos, pero al esquivar a una persona dando una vuelta choco con una chica castaña.

-Ah disculpe… ¿Fate-chan?- Fate se dio cuenta que con la vuelta para esquivar y al chocar con la castaña su capucha se había caído, Erik quien estaba agarrado de la mano de Fate se hizo visible igual por el hecho de tener una relación unida con Fate, se puso enfrente de ella cubriéndola.

- ¿Por qué todos la confunden con esa tal Fate?- Erik con su mano agarro un mechón rubio de Fate e hizo que su cabellera se volviera color roja.

-¿confundirla? Disculpa pero la chica que esta atrás de ti es Fate-chan- exclamó la chica quien aparto a Erik para ver a "Fate".

-Disculpa pero yo no soy Fate-chan- dijo nerviosa.

-Woa! Juraba que eras Fate… oh vaya creo que ya me estoy traumando con todo esto, y bien… ¿ustedes quiénes son? Conozco a todo mi personal y esta vez si juro por todos los mapaches del mundo que nunca los había visto-

-En realidad solo venimos a dejarle estos sacos a una tal Yagami Hayate alias la "Mapache"- Erik se volvió a poner a lado de Fate.

-A pues, Mucho gusto, me presentaría pero creo que ya me conocen, y esos sacos ¿qué tienen?- pregunto curiosa.

-Dinero.- dijeron al unísono Fate y Erik.

-Son de las misiones que se le fue encargada a un tal Scrya, pero lo encontramos inconsciente y pues decidimos hacer su trabajo- completo Erik.

-¡OH! Genial eso sí que me agrada, Venga pasen a mi oficina…-

-¡Comandante Yagami-san!- la nombrada volteo y diviso a la chica peli-naranja que venía a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa Tea?-

-Aquí…tiene un…-respiro hondo y luego soltó todo el aire que había inhalado-saco con dinero, no los dieron unos ciudadanos por agradecimiento de salvar su pueblo.- terminó.

-Vaya con este ya son veinticinco sacos de recompensa,- Hayate volteo para ver a lo que estaban atrás de ella para agradecerle pero ya no estaban- ¿y los tipos que estaban aquí?- Teana la miro confundida.

-Comandante usted no tenía a nadie atrás cuando yo me acerque- Hayate fijo sus ojos en los sacos que estaban en el piso los cuales tenían una nota.

- ¿Harloawssa Navi y Destinheart Erik?- leyó los nombre que se encontraban en la nota.- Disculpa Tea, ¿Te dijeron algo más la personas que vinieron y te dieron ese saco?-

-Etto…si, me dijeron que los reclutas que enviaron eran muy bueno aprendices, y que la recluta ¿Navi? Creo que así me dijeron que se llamaba con su compañero Erik eran muy buenos discípulos de la capitana T. Harlaown, ya que el Barrier Jacket de la chica era idéntico al de ella. Algunos pensaron que era ella pero siempre tenía la capucha de su capa puesta pero dicen que vieron un mechón rubio de esta así que por eso vienen sus dudad- explico la chica peli-naranja.

-Jum Eso sí que es algo interesante… ¡A correr!- la castaña salió corriendo hasta el consultorio de Shamal arrastrando con ella a Tea.

Al entrar al consultorio se encontraron con una Rubia de ojos verdes tratando de tranquilizar a una peli-rosa que no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien, Hayate miro en dirección a la cama donde se supone que debería de esta su amiga Enforcer, y sí, ahí se encontraba dormida como hace una semana, suspiro resignada y ahora su pregunta era ¿Quién era esa tal Harloawssa? Y ¿por qué eran tan parecidas?

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- susurro la mapache para sí.

Mientras tanto Erik y Fate ya habían regresado con los demás a la casa Testarossa, donde todos los esperaban sentados.

-Erik ¿podrías regresar el color Natural de mi pelo?- Erik sonrió al ver que había quitado el honorifico de su nombre, agarro un mechón de su pelo rojizo y lo acerco a su boca para besarlo y regresará a su color Natural.

-Por su puesto.- dijo sonriendo.

-Hey, Tortolos ¿cómo les fue?-

-No molestes hermano y aquí tengo la evidencia- le mostro la cámara y se la aventó.

-Perfecto ahora tenemos que hacer el plan de ataque ¿no es así?- Fate sonriendo se fue junto a su mamá, Alicia y Lumy.

-En realidad no, tenemos que mostrarle cuanto antes la evidencia al jefe, para que le ponga fin a este asunto, y así Fate pueda regresar tranquila, aunque lo que me dijo Sawrol me tiene intranquilo.-

-¿qué te dijo?-

-Bueno antes de que llegara aquí todo golpeado, yo estaba en el Star White y era Sawrol y Scrya los que querían entrometerse en el sueño de Nanoha y Fate-san, pero la desperté, luego de que Lumy la trajera aquí yo me quede y fue ahí donde apareció Sawrol…- Erik comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

**FlashBack.**

**-Nada mal Destinheart pero esto solo son calentamiento por decirlo así el verdadero plan aún no comienza.-**

**-Bueno en ese caso no dejare que nunca comience- **

**-En ese caso espero que te prepares para la mayor batalla de tu vida como ángel y las pérdidas de las personas que amas como esa Fate- su sonrisa cínica se hizo presente.**

**-Sabes deberías de dejar a un lado lo que sucedió con tu hermano, no es necesario que tú sigas sus pasos.- Erik trato de hacerlo entender pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.**

**- ¿¡Eh!? Pero si todo es por tu culpa ¡Gracias a ti alejaron a mi hermano de mi lado y lo mandaron al infierno! ¡Traicionaste a uno de los tuyos! …Pero yo traeré de vuelta a mi hermano para que miré como te hago sufrir- y al terminar de decir eso Sawrol ataco a Erik y comenzaron su pelea.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Después en media pelea lanzo una bomba de humo, sabía que el escaparía así que yo hice lo mismo y vine aquí.- termino de contar lo que paso y finalizó con un suspiro.

-Ya veo, será mejor que nosotros igual tengamos un plan para no esta tan "indefensos" por decirlo así-

-Sí, tienes razón- los dos se dirigieron a la sala junto a las Testarossa, se despidieron de ella y junto con Lumy salieron de la casa.

-Y bien ¿ya pensaron en otro plan?- pregunto Lumy curiosa por saber.

-No,… aún no sabemos bien que es lo que planea Sawrol, pero si lo que dijo es cierto cabe la probabilidad de que comience una típica pelea de ángeles contra demonios.-

-Por ahorita hay que entregarle la evidencia a tu papá Lumy para que tome cartas en el asunto- Lumy asintió, los tres se subieron al carro de Erik y fueron hacia Star White.

Alicia miraba algo preocupada a su hermana la cual sonreí, luego no, luego sí y no, si y no, ya se le hacía raro como su rostro podía hacer tantos gestos en tan solo segundos. Precia había ido a la cocina a preparar la cena, Alicia se acercó a su hermana y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Fate sucede algo?- la mencionada la miro y sonrió nerviosa.

-Creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando…-

* * *

><p><em>Hola :D ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?<em>

_Nashi: *leyendo los comentarios, acercamiento de cámara* Oh! Hola Queridos lectores, Verán me encontraba leyendo sus queridos, amados y sensuales reviews y me di cuenta del gran amor que le tiene al hurón así que se me ocurrió hacer este mini-espacio._

_Fate: Disculpa, Nashi ¿por qué Yuuno está amarrado a una silla y tiene la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva?_

_Nashi: Es parte del nuevo programa que acabo de hacer llamado "Bulliyng a Yuuno" el cual consiste en que me escriban que quieren hacerle al hurón, golpearlo, tirarlo de un quinto piso, castrarlo, etc, etc. =u=_

_Yuuno: T-T *pensar* Ayuda~… _

_Fate: *gota al estilo anime* No creo que nadie quiera leer como golpean a Yuuno..._

_Nashi: a como de que no mira *agarrar la hoja de reviews* Aquí __**Liz **__insiste en que le des una buena golpiza al hurón y __**Kihara CJ **__hasta aquí huelo su "amor" por el hurón tanto que quiere que lo colguemos así que, Al publico lo que pide. Ahora Fate-san dale una buena paliza al Hurón mientras está colgado como saco de Boxeo. *sonríe inocentemente*_

_Fate: Esta bien… *activar Barrier Jacket, con Bardiche en su forma de Oz lanza dos aros eléctricos hacia yuuno el cual mágicamente tenía un chaleco-bomba* ._."_

_**¡POOM!**_

_Nashi: Quiero agradecer a _

_**Liz:**__ Gracias por seguir mi historia y tranquila ya falta poco para que Fate-san despierte y le parta la "·$"&$"·%$%&·$"!·"$ al hurón ^^_

_**MK:**__ Me alegra que te guste mi historia y tranquila la seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al ¿final feliz? Maybe ~u~_

_**Kihara CJ:**__ Gracias por responder mis preguntas xD es que haré un crossover y quería saber que parejas les agradaban más :3 _

_**Alondra-Chan NHyNF:**__ Bueno es que Alicia es Alicia y ya tu sabe :v PD: Amo varias de tus historias soy tu admiradora secreta ya no tan secreta :v :B_

_**FateTakamachi:**__ (=u=)7 Simplemente Gracias por seguir mi historia _CoManDanThe MapaShe ReChiKen PoguEr x3

Sin más que decir Hasta el próximo cap ;3


	7. Plan B

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 7: **El plan (parte 2)

Nota: Disculpen la Demora~~ :c admito que flojee ya que no sabia como continuar la historia y ademas tengo otras historias en mente que ya estan en proceso *u*

* * *

><p>-Creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando…- miré incrédula a mi hermana.<p>

-¿¡Cómo que están cambiando!? ¿¡Acaso…Te enamoraste de alguien de aquí!?- Fate me miró confundida.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Ali-nee?- ahora yo era la confundida- mis sentimientos por Nanoha son más fuertes que toda la magia que existe en todos los mundos.

-Entonces… ¿de qué sentimientos estás hablando?-

-Sabes que amo a mi familia, la que esta haya abajo esperando a que despierte, pero mis sentimientos que gritan que me quede aquí con ustedes crecen cada vez más, esto ya se está volviendo algo,… frustrante.- la abrase.

-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero, yo no quiero que te vayas y volvamos a separarnos, en verdad, no lo quiero.- ella correspondió mi abrazo.

-Pero tienes que irte- las dos volteamos a ver a nuestra mamá, que ponía la cena en la mesa.

-mamá tiene razón- Fate nos miró con los ojos cristalizados.

-Hija- Fate voltio a verla- míralo de esta forma, toda esta semana, se al vuelto la semana más, feliz y amorosa que hayamos tenido Alicia y yo, porque por fin pudimos tener la familia que siempre quisimos,- termino de colocar los tres platos- porque estuviste tú.

-Y te lo agradecemos, en verdad.- sujete su mano y nos dirigimos al comedor con mamá para sentarnos.

-Pero,- Precia miro con cariño a Fate- Aún Fate tiene que volver feliz a su nueva familia, una familia la cual está esperando a que despiertes para que sean felices todos juntos. Y te prometemos…-

- que Mamá y Yo protegeremos a toda tu familia y a ti desde aquí arriba- complete lo que iba a decir mi mamá.

-Así que no llores, y mejor hay que disfrutar los ratos que tenemos como la familia Testarossa, como esta cena, así que, a comer.- Fate asintió con una sonrisa.

Las tres comenzamos a comer y disfrutar de la cena, pero aun con todas las palabras que dije anteriormente, es inevitable sentir este dolor, este dolor que me dice que ya no tendré a mi hermana por más tiempo y tendré que volver a separarme de ella. Al terminar la cena las tres no fuimos a dormir.

* * *

><p>-Y ¿cómo va el plan?-<p>

-Todo está en su lugar, así que "La típica guerra" comenzará dentro de unos días-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Scrya?- los pelinegros fijaron su vista al rubio.

-Verán, no sé cómo están las cosas en el cielo y sé que Sawrol tampoco lo sabe ya que ni pasas más de un milisegundo haya arriba, y no sabemos que pueden estar planeando…-

-¿Es eso cierto, Sawrol?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

-Eh, bueno, si… pero, ¡no pueden estar haciendo ningún plan porque ni si quiera saben nuestro plan verdadero, así que todo lo que hagan será en vano!- se excusó el hermano menor.

-y ¿qué pasaría si eso en verdad afecta el plan?-

-¡No pasará!-

-¡Deberías de preocuparte más y espiarlos en el cielo, y se supone que eres mi "ángel guardián"!-

-¡Qué con eso Scrya, Deberías de estar agradecido conmigo, ya que yo seré el que te entregue a Takamachi en bandeja de plata!-

- Oigan, ya dejen de discutir par de inmaduros.-

-S-si onii-sama.-

-Igual ya tengo que volver a la tierra y volver con Nanoha para seguir intentando enamorarla.- sin más el rubio desapareció de ahí.

-¿Sawrol?-

- ¿Qué pasa Onii-sama?-

-Más te vale que el plan no pierda su rumbo, porque ya sabes lo que te pasará.- el menor trago saliva al escuchar esas palabras.

-N-no hay nada por lo cual debes preocuparte.-

-Eso espero.-

* * *

><p>-Ahh~- suspiró- Que hermoso amanecer-dijo una rubia mientras abría las cortinas del consultorio.<p>

-Hmg- se quejó una cobriza que aun dormía en una de las camas.

_**-My Master, es hora de levantarse.-**_

- Cinco minutos más~- ronronearon Vivio y Nanoha.

_**-Es hora de arreglarse para ir a la escuela y trabajar-**_

-Deberían de hacerle caso a Raising Heart, Nanoha-chan, Vivio-chan.-

-Ahora no tengo clases.-

-Le diré a Hayate que me de él día libre… Espera, ¿qué?- Nanoha fijo la vista en la niña que abrasaba a Fate- ¿Cómo que no tienes clases?

-Mnh- Vivio de tallo los ojos- Oh! Cierto, se me olvido decirte, Nos dieron el día libre porque le iban a hacer unos arreglos a los salones de la escuela. – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_**-Aun así, My Master tiene que ir a trabajar.-**_

-Tienes razón, ahora tendré que dejar a Vivio al cuidado de alguien…- coloco su mano en su mentó, quedándose pensativa.

-¿Nanoha-mama, me puedo quedar con Tía Shamal para cuidar con ella a Fate-papa?-

-¿Eh?...pues…- la cobriza miró a la rubia que acomodaba algunas medicinas.

-Por mí no hay problema- las tres sonrieron.

-Gracias Shamal, en ese caso, la dejo a tu cuidado mientras trabajo.-la cobriza se despidió de Shamal y de su hija, agarro a su dispositivo y salió del consultorio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sr. Es hora de levantarse- <strong>_

-Hmn, ¿Qué horas son Bardiche?-

_**-Son las 6:05, oh! Creo que eh cometido un error, usted se levanta a las 7, discúlpeme Sr.-**_

- No, no- movió su cabeza de ambos lados en signo de negación- está bien, no te preocupes- Fate tallo sus ojos, se liberó del agarre de su hermana y se dirigió a la ventana, abrió las cortinas- Que hermoso amanecer, ¿No te parece Bardiche?

_**-Concuerdo con usted Sr.- **_Fate le sonrió a su dispositivo.

-¿Bardiche?-

_**-Yes Sr.-**_

-Saliendo de la ducha ¿te apetece que demos un paseo por el aire?-

_**-Me encantaría Sr.-**_

Fate sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió a la ducha, salió con un conjunto de ropa ligero, uno jeans medio flojos, una camiseta gris de tirante que se ajustaba a ella un poco en el pecho y en la cintura y un chaleco color amarillo con negro y con unas botas militarizadas color negras. Agarro a su dispositivo y a pasos silenciosos salió de su casa. Una sube brisa acaricio su cabellera.

-En verdad hace un bonito día- activo su Barrier Jacket y emprendió el vuelo.

Su paseo duro mucho pero tampoco fue corto, mientras volaba por lugares que no había tenido el placer de conocer se encontró con un bosque, o mejor dicho, como una selva tropical, donde en el centro de esta, se encontraba una cascada la cual creaba un brisa refrescante en el aire. La rubia sonrió al ver tan hermoso paisaje y decidió descender en aquel lugar.

-Es un gran lugar para relajarse un rato.- una vez en tierra, desactivo el Barrier Jacket y se sentó en la orilla del mini lago que se creó por aquella cascada que estaba frente a ella.- ¿Qué te parece Bardiche?

_**-Es muy hermoso Sr.-**_

-Tan hermoso ¿Cómo quién?...-

_**-Como Raisi…-**_ el dispositivo se quedó en silencio, y Fate soltó una risilla.

-No temas en decirlo, ya ha pasado mucho desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentías por ella… es el mismo sentimiento que yo siento por Nanoha…-

_**-En ese caso este lugar es tan hermoso y encantador como Raising Heart y Nanoha-san-**_ Fate miro con una sonrisa el dispositivo que brillaba en su mano.

-Sip, Tienes Razón mi querido compañero.- suspiro y embozo una pequeña sonrisa.- Bardiche, cuanto todo este embrollo termine, le confesaré mi sentimientos a Nanoha.

_**-Déjà vu, los mismo dijo la otra vez Sr. ¿Esta vez no se volverá a repetir?-**_

-A que te refieres Bardiche- sonrió- Eso no volverá a pasar,… Porque ahora sé que Yuuno no merece a Nanoha o mejor dicho nunca la mereció.

_**-La apoyo totalmente, y si así es, entonces, yo también diré lo que mantengo adentro, como usted Sr.-**_

-¿Eso es un trato?-

_**-Como guste tomarlo.-**_

-Bien, entonces trato echo, Cuando termine todo este problema tú y yo diremos todos lo que tenemos guardado.-

_**-Yes, Sir.- **_

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo ya había pasado volando, y el estómago de Fate fue el recordatorio, sin darle mucha importancia, Fate comenzó a caminar y se encontró varios frutos, los lavo en el lago y se dedicó a comerlos mientras seguía con su tranquila plática junto con su dispositivo. El tiempo paso y paso, en si ya el sol estaba muy abajo.

-Bardiche, tengo miedo… no quiero dejar a mi familia… pero quiero volver con los demás, esto es muy difícil.-

_**-Pero si usted no vuelve, no podrá decirle lo que siente a Nanoha-san,-**_Fate hizo una mueca pues su dispositivo tenía razón_**- Sr. Tengo una pregunta, si la responde tendremos la respuesta a su debate de quedarse aquí o regresar.**_

-y cuál es esa pregunta-

_**-No se la diré.-**_

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no!? Creí que me estabas ayudando Bardiche- hablo con un puchero.

_**-Se la preguntaré en el momento adecuado Sr.-**_Fate suspiró_**- Por cierto, su familia ha de estar preocupada, ya son las 6 de la tarde, se brincó el desayuno y la comida, ¿no querrá saltarse la cena también o sí?**_

-Mou~ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Bardiche? No puedo creer que sea tan tarde.-

Fate miró aterrada aquella puerta de madera que se encontraba enfrente de ella, trago saliva para luego soltar todo el aire que quien sabe cuánto tiempo ya lo tenía retenido, con su mano izquierda que temblaba a mas no poder, toco aquella puerta. Unos pasos fuertes se escuchaban atrás de aquella puerta, la cual se empezó a abrir o mejor dicho se abrió de un solo jalón.

-¡Que horas son estas de llegar! ¡Ya estaba a punto de irte a sacar de aquella selva!- Fate esperaba ver a su madre gritándole pero fue todo lo contrario.

-L-lo siento… sin darme cuenta el tiempo se me fue volando Alicia-

-¡No me vengas con eso y por si fuera poco te brincaste el desayuno y la comida Mujer!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mí intensión solo quería dar un pequeño paseo con Bardiche~- trato de excusarse pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡PUES VETE DESPIDIENDO DE TU PASEOS PORQUE NO TE…-

**¡TRAZ!**

Un plato se rompió en la cabeza de la rubia mayor, dejándole un chichón en la cabeza de esta, Alicia voltio con una mirada asesina para ver quien le había lanzado aquel plato, su mirada desapareció al ver quien fue.

-¡Ya déjala en paz Alicia!-

-Que buena puntería mamá- susurro Fate.

**¡PLOM!**

Esta vez fue una bola de estambre la que choco con el rostro de la rubia menor, la cual miró confundida a quien se lo había lanzado.

-¡Tú tampoco te salvas también estoy enojada contigo Fate!-

-¡Hey ¿Por qué ella recibió la bola de estambre y yo el plato de VIDRIO VI-DRI-O?!- Precia la miro con su ojos lleno de furia.

-¡LAS DOS SE ME CALLAN Y SE VAN A LA SALA QUE TENEMOS COSAS DE QUE HABLAR!-

Sin más que discutir las hermanas rubias se fueron cabizbajas hacia la sala, donde la rubia menor de ojos borgoña noto que tenían visitas, al levantar su cabeza para ver quiénes eran, saludo apenada al ver a Erik, Kald y Lumy sentados con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. Precia suspiró y se sentó en el sillón de tres personas junto a sus hijas. Lumy decidió romper el silencio incomodo que quería apoderarse del momento.

-Cof...cof- aclaro su garganta- ya que estamos todos aquí, daremos comienzo a la explicación del plan b- Fate presto total atención.

-Bueno en realidad no pudimos crear un plan perfecto, en si lo único que harás es despertar Fate, pero Erik estará contigo, te daremos otra pulsera a juego, es decir que Erik tendrá otro la cual hace que solo tú puedas ver a Erik, y Erik podrá interferir en el mundo humano, a lo que me refiero es que Erik podrá tocar a personas y ellas no se darán cuenta de su existencia pero tú no puedes tocarlo porque se volverá visible para todos…- concluyo Kald.

-Sí, está bien, pero eso quiere decir que ya voy a despertar definitivamente.-

-Sí. Pero con eso de que Yuuno tal vez se le ocurría hacerte algo, no queríamos que regresaras pero ahora es la única alternativa por eso Erik estará contigo para protegerte como siempre lo ha hecho, aunque sabemos que eres más fuerte que el huron ese, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.-

-Sé que es muy pronto pero tendrás que despertar ahora en la noche.-

-¡Espera quieres decir que despertaré dentro de una hora!- Erik la miro con tristeza.

-Sí, lo siento, pero al mal paso hay que darle prisa-

-En eso tiene razón Erik, Fate.-

-Pero mamá… todavía no quiero decirles adiós…-

-Ni nosotros, pero debes de recordar porque hacemos esto, y bien sabes que es por ti, estoy ya se está saliendo de control hija y es mejor que regrese- Precia abrazo a su hija, Alicia no tarde en unirse al abrazo, una vez que los sollozos de Fate se calmaron el abrazo se deshizo.

Fate suspiro resignada y embozo una sonrisa, todo al mirarla sonrieron junto con ella.-En ese caso, ya estoy lista para volver, en verdad los voy a extrañar a todos- su vista se fijó en el peliblanco- …bueno casi a todos ya que a Erik-kun lo voy a estar viendo diario al parecer.- rió.

-Sí, estaré pegado a ti como chicle,... es broma solo estaré contigo cuando vea a Scrya muy cercas de ti, tampoco quiero invadir tu espacio personal-sonrió nervioso.

Todos se quedaron platicando sobre todas la emociones y las cosas que pasaron durante la semana que estuvo Fate con ellos, Precia disidió hacer una cena rápida ya que el tiempo no era mucho y se iba acabando cada vez más rápido para ella, escuchaba como platicaban animadamente ahí en la sala, quería ocultar su dolor, pero era demasiado.

-_No puedo creer que otra vez te voy a perder, Fate…-_ las risas de sus hijas se adentraron en sus oídos, unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de su ojos violetas.

-Mamá ¿Necesitas ayuda?...- Fate entro a la cocina con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al ver a Precia llorando.

Fate camino lento hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, ella tampoco quería irse, no quería alejarse ahora, ya habían arreglado sus problemas y todo lo que paso, ¿por qué debía separarse de ella otra vez?

Precia correspondió a su abrazo, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, ella le dio un tierno beso en la cabellera rubia de su hija y se separó de ella dejando sus manos en sus hombros, miro con ternura esos ojos borgoña que la miraban con tristeza, ella sonrió, se secó sus lágrimas y sonrío aún más.

-Ya… ya estoy bien hija, si quieres ayúdame a poner los platos en la mesa ¿te parece bien?- Fate asintió y ayudo a su mamá.

Precia fue a avisarles a los que se encontraban en la sala que ya estaba lista la cena, todos sonrieron y se dirigieron al comedor, la cena empezó tranquila y silenciosa pero como a Alicia no es muy a fan del silencio decidió inciar una plática.

-Tengo una pregunta- todos voltearon a verla.- ¿Por qué Fate tiene que despertar en la noche, no es algo irónico?

-…Ahora que lo pienso, por primera vez en la perezosa vida o muerte de mi hija, tiene razón ¿Por qué?-

-No sé si fue un cumplido o insulto-murmuro para sí Alicia.

-Bueno, es que Erik, como siempre, tiene un mal presentimiento y por fortuna o desgracia la mayoría de las veces tienen razón sus malos presentimientos,… es por eso que Fate debe volver esta noche.- después de dejar respondida la pregunta, la plática no continuó.

* * *

><p>-Para ahorrarnos de problemas, vamos a poner más rápido el plan- habló un pelinegro que se encontraba buscando una cosa en algunos cajones.<p>

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un rubio con curiosidad.

-Me refiero a que vamos a apresurar la muerte de Testarossa, y para eso tú tienes que ayudarme Scrya.-

-¿Y que se supone que estás buscando, Sawrol?-

-Esto.- Saco una inyección y un frasquito.

-Vaya, así que voy a inyectarle eso a esa güera mientras sigue dormida y disfrutando de su familia ya fallecida. Y yo solo la ayudaré a quedarse ahí para siempre.-

-Exacto, es increíble tu mente de nerd.-

-¿Y qué es esto?-

-Veneno, la matara en 10 min. Se disolverá, lo cual no dejara rastro en su cuerpo por si la examinan.-

-Eso es increíble.- miraba sorprendido aquel frasquito con un líquido morado oscuro.

-El veneno de un demonio, es así de potente, ahora ve y has el trabajo.- Sawrol le entrego la inyección y el frasquito.

Yuuno asintió y sin más que decir salió de la biblioteca, guardo el frasquito con la inyección en su saco verde y comenzó a caminar al consultorio de Shamal. En el recorrido se dio cuenta de que aún había muchas personas despiertas, además faltaba una hora para que la mayoría de los trabajadores se fueran a sus casas.

Llego al consultorio de Shamal y se quedó afuera, logro escuchar las voces de Vivio y Shamal, hizo un frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido de enfado. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Maldición, tendré que esperar a que todos duerman.- murmuro con desgano.

-¿Esperar para qué?- El rubio fijo su vista a la persona que se encontraba al frente suyo.

-N-nanoha… etto… no nada es que me iba a llegar una entrega y por lo visto tendré que esperar- sonrió nervioso.

-O ya veo, bueno nos vemos Yuuno-kun tengo que ir por Vivio para que vayamos al departamento.-

-¿Ahora no van a dormir en el consultorio de Shamal?-

-Eh, no, si le digo eso a Vivio de seguro me haría un berrinche, Nyahaha, solo nos iremos para cambiarnos y luego volveremos para dormir con Fate-chan-

-Ya veo, en ese caso que tengan un dulce sueño.- sonrió, claro una sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias Yuuno-kun igualmente- Nanoha se alejó de él y fue hasta donde se encontraba su hija.

-Sera mejor que te despidas de una vez de tu querida Fate-chan y comiences a amarme a mí, Nanoha.- pensó.

-Y para ti será mejor que vayas al consultorio de Shamal.- le dijo telepáticamente el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en frente de él.

-¿Para qué?...-se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho- Si quieres que vaya para inyectarle esta cosa te recuerdo que varias personas pueden verme.-

-Pero si te están dando la oportunidad, escucha, acabo de ver a dos tipos hablando de que Signum invitara a Shamal a una cena, y que ahorita iba a ir a recogerla al consultorio, y Nanoha va a ir por Vivio ¿Me explico o tengo que decírtelo con manzanas y peras?- Yuuno se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio de Shamal.

-Si ya entendí.- corto la comunicación telepática.

Yuuno vio a Nanoha y a Vivio platicando con Shamal en la puerta, al parecer iban a dejar a Fate sola por un rato, ya que Shamal, estaba a punto de irse a arreglar para su cita y Nanoha junto con Vivio irían a cambiarse, una sonrisa de victoria se posó sobre los labios de Yuuno. Espero a que todos se fueran y se acercó hacia la puerta del consultorio.

Giró la yapa de la puerta, "Maldición la cerraron" se dijo a sí mismo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, Yuuno vio a Sawrol que le sonreía y este suspiró y paso. Fue hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo dormido de Fate. Sawrol cerró de nuevo la puerta para evitarse problemas. Yuuno saco el frasco donde se encontraba el veneno, metió la aguja de la inyección y saco una gran cantidad de liquidó, metió el fresco en una bolsa de plástico y luego lo guardo en su saco, destapo el brazo de Fate y fue acercando la inyección.

-Es hora de dormir para siempre T. Harlaown- sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Nashi: Hola Lectores! *quitarme el polvo que se acumuló en mis ropas* eh renacido… ExtoyVita! Digo Estoy Viva!~ Bueno y comenzamos con el programa de *redoble de tambor* "Bullying a Yuuno" MUAHAHAHA!<em>

_Hayate: No te sale la risa malvada…_

_Nashi: Tu cállate mapache! Ahora nuestra invitada especial La Comandante Mapache! Ella Torturara a él hurón ahora huehuehue~_

_Hayate: Bien Ya tengo al mal nacido atado en ese barrote… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? _

_Nashi: Prenderlo Claro Esta! *poner pedazos de ramas secas y madera rodeando a Yuuno* Ahora ¡Enciendo-lo Mujer! _

_Hayate: *voltear mi gorro al estilo Azh Moztasa SIGNUM YO TE ELIJO! *lanzar una pokeball*_

_Signum: Que caraj…_

_Hayate: Usa Lanzallamas!_

_Signum: Ama, no soy un pokémon…_

_Hayate: Pero si mi esclava y es casi lo mismo Ahora Usa Lanzallamas!_

_Signum: mierda *usar "lanzallamas"*_

_Yuuno: Agh! Quema!_

_Nashi/Signum/Hayate: …No me digas :v _

_Nashi: Bueno aquí Termina el mini-espacio de hoy je je Una vez más disculpen la gran demora pero ya saben cuando una sale de idiotaciones(bakaciones) Kiijy~ Nos vemos el próximo cap lo subiré el domingo si o si. Se despide Nashi T.H.D.H se les quiere :3_


	8. Bienvenida de Nuevo

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 8: **Bienvenida de nuevo.

*****_Deja el fic y sale corriendo gaymente* LAMENTO LA DEMORA~~~ NO ME COMAN! _

* * *

><p>-Es hora de dormir para siempre T. Harlaown- sonrío.<p>

Una mano sujeto con fuerza la otra que le acercaba aquella aguja- Creo que "para siempre" es mucho tiempo hurón- los ojos esmeralda miraban sorprendidos a los borgoña que ardían en ira pura.

-Mierda, ya despertaste…- la inyección cayó al piso, Yuuno trato de librarse del agarre de aquella rubia, pero en vez de librarse recibió un puñetazo en la barbilla.

-Aaa~- suspiró- creo que sus planes se arruinaron- Fate se levantó de la cama y se quitó todos los aparatos que tenía conectados a su cuerpo, una risa burlona salió al ver al rubio tirado en el piso todo noqueado por aquel puñetazo que le dio.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Testarossa.- Fate fijó su vista en el pelinegro que sonreía cínicamente. – Mira esta solo era un adelanto para poner más fácil el plan, aún si ya despertaste esto en realidad no cambia nada.-

- Y por qué no me cuentas tu plan ¿eh?-

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido?-

- Conste que tú te lo dijiste solito- sonrío.

-¡No soy estúpido!-

-¿ah? Pero si tú mismo lo acabas de decir.- hizo un gesto "inocente" como el de su hija Vivio.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Bueno, por cierto ¿Sabes Ingles?-

-A qué viene eso…- la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Que significa "I am stupid"?- agarro una grabadora y la encendió.

-Soy Estúpido.- detuvo la grabadora y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Tú lo has dicho!- siguió riendo a carcajadas y repito la cinta de la grabadora.

_**-Soy Estúpido-**_ Fate se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama riendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡YA BASTA!- una vena resaltada salió de su frente. Fate prendió de nuevo la grabadora- JURO QUE CUANDO LA "TÍPICA GUERRA" DE DEMONIOS Y ANGELES DE COMIENZO Y YO ME CONVIERTA TOTALMENTE EN UN DEMONIO SERÉ YO EL QUE TE MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.- detuvo la grabadora.

-Así que ese es tu plan.- sonrió.

-¿eh?... ¡OH MIERDA! Sera mejor que te mate ahora estúpid-un brazo se enrollo en su cuello que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-Más respeto para la señorita, joven.- sonrió- Lamento la demora Fate-san, pero alguien insistió en venir.

-Hola Fate- saludo una pelinegra.

-No hay problema, El caso es que llegaron, Hola Lumy-san, Erik-kun.- Fate lanzo la grabadora y Lumy atrapo aquel objeto en sus manos.- Esa es la evidencia del crimen que quiere cometer será mejor que su Jefe lo miré o escuche lo más rápido posible.-

-Con esto es suficiente, ¡Eres increíble Fate-san!- Fate fue rodeada por lo brazos de Lumy.

-… No es nada Lumy-san, lo que sea por ayudar.- acarició su cabello mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Ahora sé porque Nanoha y lo demás te quieren tanto! Tengo una idea, Fate se mi novia, quiero ser la envidia de todos~ - los ojos de Fate parpadearon varias veces analizando lo que acababa de decir Lumy.

-¡Hey pero que locuras estas diciendo Lumy!- Erik apretó más el agarre de su brazo.

- Erik-kun vas a matar a Sawrol…- señalo al pelinegro.

-¡Oh rayos!- lo soltó- lo siento…- Erik le puso una esposas mágicas y lo dejo hincado en el piso.- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Lumy.

-Sí, si- Lumy se separó de Fate, la miró, sonrió y le dio un beso rápido ni de dos segundos cerca de la comisura de los labios.- Gracias por todo Fate-san.- agarro la inyección y se fue al lado de un sorprendido y congelado Erik.- Adiós Fate-san-sonrío.

Fate miró aún más sorprendida a aquella chica- A-adiós...- dejo salir un leve suspiro y sonrío, vaya que esa chica es algo parecida a Nanoha, pensó.- Me saludan a mi Familia,… por favor.-

-No te preocupes Fate, les daremos tus saludos- Lumy y Erik junto con Sawrol desaparecieron, dejando a Fate sola, bueno casi sola.

Fate se levantó y agarro al rubio que se encontraba en el piso, lo arrastro hasta la ventana y tirándolo desde ahí, camino de nuevo a la cama y se recostó. Suspiró para luego mirar el techo como si fuese lo más interesante de todo el mundo.

-Espera… el consultorio de Shamal está en el piso 5… se me olvido, pobre yuuno… mm no lo tiene bien merecido.-

Se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se puso a buscar algún conjunto de ropa, y para su buena suerte ahí se encontraba unos pantalones suyos que utilizaba para el entrenamiento de los reclutas, agarro aquellas prendas y comenzó a cambiarse, ya se había puesto el pantalón cuando la chapa de la puerta se giró para dejar entrar a una niña de rubios cabellos gritando.

-¡Vamos Nanoha-mama ya quiero irme a dormir con…-Vivio tallos sus ojitos al no creer lo que miraba-¡Fate-papa!-Vivio corrió hasta Fate, ella simplemente sacudió sus cabellos mientras miraba como abrazaba su pierna con demasiada fuerza.

-Vivio no grites tanto…- Nanoha que iba entrando, quedo en estado de shock al ver a su rubia despierta, pero no solo por eso, sino que aparte de estar despierta, no tenía su camisa y fue ahí donde maldijo aquel sujetador negro que la saco de su shock- …Fate-chan-

-Vivio me vas a romper la pierna- sonrió para luego cargarla- Hola Nanoha- las lágrimas de la cobriza se hicieron presentes.

Corrió hasta llegar a Fate, que con su mano libre abrazo a la cobriza y le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Fate abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Idiota- Nanoha le estaba dado "leves" golpes con sus puños, uno tras otro.

-… ¿lo siento?- la miró con ternura.-

-¿Por qué Fate-papa no tiene camisa?- Nanoha reacciono y se separó rápido de Fate, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y trato de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

-Es que me estaba cambiando pero luego entraron dos hermosuras por aquella puerta y pues se me olvido ponerme lo que me falta.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh!, entonces Vivio se tiene que bajar para que Fate-papa termine de cambiarse-

-Sí… pero no quiero soltarte~- abrazo con sus dos manos a su hija que reía por como actuaba su "papá".

-…Pero te vas a refriar si sigues así Fate-chan- dijo a muy duras penas una cobriza sonrojada.

-Tienes razón- Fate en no más de 5 segundos soltó a Vivio, se puso la camisa y la volvió a cargar- Listo.-sonrió.

-Fate-papa es muy veloz-

La puerta se abrió, una rubia junto con una peli-rosa que cargaba a un rubio entraron al consultorio.

-Disculpen la interrupción Nanoha, Vivio , Fate…- Shamal froto sus ojos y miro de nuevo a aquella rubia quien cargaba a Vivio- ¡Fate Despertaste!

-Testarossa- Signum dejo caer al rubio el cual estaba cargando por aquella sorpresa.

-Hola Signum, Shamal.- sonrió.

-¿Qué no iban a tener una cita?- Nanoha las miró desconcertada. Signum y Shamal caminaron hacia ellas.

-Tú lo has dicho Íbamos- Shamal rió nerviosa.- pero encontramos a esa rata tirada afuera en el pasto y Shamal por su buen corazón y por su trabajo tiene que atenderlo.-

-Lo vieran dejado ahí-

-Eso iba a hacer- Signum y Fate comenzaron a reír y recibieron un zape de parte de Nanoha y Shamal.

-Esto no es una broma- las regañaron y Vivio comenzó a reír.

-Además Fate debería de estar en reposo-

-Shamal tiene razón.-

-Aow~ que mal, bueno entonces vámonos a nuestra hogar, nos vemos Shamal, Signum te veo en el Trabajo.- Fate empujaba despacio a Nanoha y así siguió hasta sacarla del consultorio junto con Vivio.

-¡Hasta crees que vas a ir mañana a Trabajar!- fue el último grito que se escuchó de Nanoha.

-Ustedes dos son un desastre juntas – Signum solo sonrió por las palabras de Shamal.

Fate apareció de nuevo por la puerta.

-_Hey Signum te voy a compensar mi estupidez, distrae a Shamal un buen rato, es que yo tire a Yuuno por la ventana e interrumpí tu cita solo distrae a Shamal- _le hablo telepáticamente.

-_¿Tú lo tiraste, por qué?-_

_-Agh luego te cuento tu solo distráela antes de que deje de regañarte y me mire.-_

_-Está bien.-_ Signum ignoro todo los regaños que le estaba diciendo Shamal y la callo con un beso, la rubia de ojos esmeralda se sorprendió al principio, en un segundo ya tenía los ojos cerrados correspondido el beso.

Fate aprovecho aquel hermoso momento y arrastro el cuerpo del rubio hasta ocultarlo en el closet del consultorio, a pasos sigilosos salió de ahí y alcanzo a Nanoha y a su hija.

-Bueno- susurro Signum al separarse de Shamal- ¿nos vamos a nuestra cita?

-…s-si- Signum sonrió y le agradeció a aquella rubia de ojos borgoña.

* * *

><p>Fate abrió la puerta de aquel departamento y respiró hondo, se sentía tan bien volver, Vivio fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Nanoha y luego Fate. Ella miraba todo el lugar como si fuera algo extremadamente nuevo, Vivio se subió a la cama y sin más callo dormida.<p>

-Creo que alguien estaba cansada.-

-Fueron muchas emociones en una sola noche.- la cobriza sonrió.

Fate camino hasta donde se encontraba Vivio dormida, y fue ahí donde diviso la foto donde estaba Alicia y Precia, se quedó mirándolo por varios minutos. Nanoha caminó hacia ella abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Estas Bien?- la rubia sonrió.

- Si… estoy bien- sus manos se unieron con las de Nanoha.- ¿te molesta si le marco a mi Mamá?- la cobriza negó.

La cobriza deshizo el abrazo que las mantenía unidas, Fate hizo aparecer una pantalla enfrente de ella, y ahí estaba su madre adoptiva tomando una taza de té, la rubia sonrió al ver a aquella señora la cual le brindo y le brinda tanta felicidad y el amor de una madre cuando más lo necesitaba.

-H-hija…-no creía lo que miraba.

-H-hola, etto… ya desperté.-

-¡Si ya lo veo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Estás Bien? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti y te traiga a casa?-la cobriza sin querer frunció el ceño por aquella pregunta, Fate simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno respondiendo a tu Mama-cuestionario, estoy algo confundida, nostálgica, extrañada, acelerada, bromista, ¿feliz? Por verte tan preocupada por mí,… gracias, y no, no me duele nada, sí, estoy completamente bien,… bueno lo último no es necesario, ya es muy noche como para que hagas eso, mañana iré a visitarte lo prometo.-Lindy sonrió.- solo te comunicaba para avisarte.

-Está bien, pero mañana serás toda mía, quiero mi día personal con mi hija.- la rubia asintió, se despidieron y la pantalla desapareció.

Nanoha miraba a aquella rubia de ojos borgoña con el ceño fruncido y un puchero, estaba celosa, lo sabía. Y como no estarlo, apenas había despertado aquella persona que tanto quería en el mundo, al fin pudo ver aquel brillo rojizo en esos ojos que siempre la hacen perder el conocimiento y le ponen la mente en blanco, por fin podía hablar con ella y pasar un buen rato como siempre lo hacían, pero no. Lindy se robó a Fate y no podrá estar con ella él día de mañana. Se maldijo al dejar que Fate comunicara a su madre. No era justo.

-Nanoha,-la nombrada la miró- ¿estás bien? Andas haciendo caras raras.-

- ¿Eh?- se sonrojó.- N-no es nada- giro su vista hacia otro lado.

-Nanoha, ¿Qué tienes?-

-No tengo nada.- bufó.

-No te creo.-

-Pues no me cre…- Fate agarro con delicadeza aquel rostro delicado de la cobriza, el cual lo acerco al suyo para mirar esos ojos lavanda fijamente.- as…

-No quieres que vaya mañana con mi mamá, ¿verdad?- Nanoha parpadeo.

-Y-yo no dije nada-

-Tú no, pero tus ojos me lo están diciendo todo,… aunque –Fate acerco más su rostro- ese, ese brillo no sé qué quiere decirme con tanta ¿intensidad?-susurró.

Nanoha la miraba fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, nos estaba a menos de tres centímetros sus rostros y Fate estaba acortando aquella distancia muy lentamente, Nanoha seguía perdida en su mirada, no podía creerlo, Fate iba a ¿besarla?

Se acercó más las dos ya sentía la respiración de cada una, la cobriza cerró los ojos dándole permiso a que siguiera, Fate sonrió.

-FATE-CHAN~ SHAMAL ME DIJO QUE YA DESPERTAS ou~- una sonrisa de mapache apareció en los labios de aquella chica castaña.-Maldición interrumpí en la mejor parte-pensó.

Fate brinco cuatro metros hacia atrás, miró hacia a un lado donde se encontraba su hija que seguía plácidamente dormida, suspiró y voltio a ver a su amiga mapache, le sonrió.

-Hola Mapache, te agradecería que no entraras así a los hogares de las demás personas gritando, cuando sabes que una niña está dormida.- Hayate se rió.

-Me deje llevar por la emoción, solo quería ver como se encontraba mi estuche de monerías.-

Al contrario que Fate, Nanoha miraba de una manera asesina a la castaña, la cual lo noto rápidamente y sonrío nerviosa.

-Y… Como veo que estas en perfectas condiciones yo…ya me voy- y así salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

-Hayate nunca va a cambiar- la rubia sonrió.

-Por desgracia.- dijo en un susurro inaudible

-¿dijiste algo?-

-Que espero que eso no se lo contagie a Carim Gracia-

-Ah~-

Fate miró como Nanoha temblaba por el frio de la noche, suspiró y se acercó a ella para enrollarla entre sus brazos, la cobriza se sorprendió al principio, suspiró y se dejó envolver por el calor que le brindaba su compañera.

-¿Te apetece cenar algo?-los borgoña miraron aquella cabellera cobriza.

-Creo que me iré a preparar un café no más.-

-No te preocupes yo te lo preparo- le sonrió antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Aprovecho aquel momento para ponerse su pijama, sonrió al ver a Vivio dormir con una hermosa sonrisa, la acobijo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, le susurro un "Te quiero" y camino directo al sofá. Se sentó y se quedó viendo todo y a la vez nada. Exhalo un gran suspiró.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas haya arriba…-

* * *

><p>Entre como siempre entró a la oficina de mi padre, del modo natural, educado y sobre todo silencioso.<p>

-¡PADRE MIO, TENEMOS LA EVIDENCIA NECESARÍA PARA ACUSAR CULPABLE DE VARIOS PECADOS A ESTE HIJO DE SU DIABLA MADRE!-

-¡Lumy-chan No corras tan rápido!- nunca pensé que el "grandioso" Erik no pueda seguirme el paso.

-¿enserio?- Mi padre me sonrío- Quiero verlo.

Coloque la grabadora junto con la inyección que contenía el veneno de demonio, le dedique una sonrisa tierna a mi padre y comencé a hablar.

-El plan de Sawrol está grabado en ese aparato que acabo de poner en tu escritorio, la grabadora, en pocas palabras, y la inyección con el veneno de demonio, pues, Sawrol Lived junto con la ayuda de Yuuno Scrya alias "El hurón de mierda" iban a inyectárselo a Fate-san para matarla.- sonreí.

-Ya veo.- Mi padre agarro la grabadora para reproducirla, todo el ligar se quedó en completo silencio.

…

**-Soy Estúpido-** mi padre nos miró confundidos, yo solo sonreí nerviosa. Pero la grabadora siguió.**-** **JURO QUE CUANDO LA "TÍPICA GUERRA" DE DEMONIOS Y ANGELES DE COMIENZO Y YO ME CONVIERTA TOTALMENTE EN UN DEMONIO SERÉ YO EL QUE TE MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.-**

-Así que ¿ese es tu plan?- todos miramos al tarado del Sawrol- Bueno creo que tus planes se arruinaron completamente, y a lo que veo, lo que quieres es convertirte en demonio, pero no te haré el favor de hacer eso…- mi padre suspiró y lo miró con decepción.- Métanlo en una celda mientras pienso en su castigo.

Los guardias que siempre se encuentran en la oficina de mi padre agarraron a Sawrol y lo arrastraron hacia la cárcel blanca, en un lugar con un edificio muy chico de dos pisos que ni usamos, generalmente lo usamos para cosas como estas. Para enviar a Ángeles que han cometido pecados que todavía tienen oportunidad de rehabilitarse o que todavía no se sabe cómo castigarlo. Vaya reglas de mi padre.

-Este no es el final Sr. Dereck, mi plan no está completamente arruinado y lo verán, ¡Todos ustedes Morirán! ¡No dejaré a Ninguno con Vida! ¡Ya lo Ver- le di una tierna patada en la cara.

-¡Ya Cállate!-

- Uh buen Golpe Lumy-chan- le sonreí a Erik.

-Ya lo sé.-

-Está bien, lo mejor será quitarle el puesto como ángel guardián de Scrya, así evitaremos que se comuniquen, y el castigo, bueno eso tengo que pensarlo con más tiempo.-

-Está bien, Igual siempre tomas las decisiones correctas por algo eres el Jefe de Star White-

-Deja de hacerle la barba a mi padre, está bien que quieras quitarle el puesto pero no exageres- le sonreí picara.

-No le estoy haciendo la barba-

-Claro que si-

-Y no-

-Y si-

-No-

-Si-

-Qué no-

-Qué si-

-Qué si-

-Qué no- mierda caí.

-A Callar, par de tortolos, mejor pónganse a trabajar.-

-¡No somos tortolos!- dijimos al unísono.

-¿Seguros?- conozco esa cara, está tratando de aguantar la risa

-¡Seguros!- afirmamos los dos al mismo tiempo, es enserió, miré a Erik con furia en mis ojos.

-Aja- mi padre comenzó a reír.

-¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo, Baka Yaro!-

-¡Eh! ¡Pero si tú eres la que me está arremedando! ¡Tú párale!- hice un puchero.

-¡Eso es mentira tú eres el que me está arremedando!-chocamos nuestras frentes- ¡Si me sigues haciendo enojar juró que te castro Destinheart!-

-¡Huy mira como tiemblo Lefllya!-

-Miren encontré un boleto para un descuento del 50% en el restaurante que a los dos les gusta ir…donde dan J-U-G-U-E-T-I-T-O-S~-tanto Erik como yo miramos con un brillo en los ojos a mi padre-Se los daré si me prometen 4 cosas-

-¿Cuáles?-

- Uno, dejen de hacer relajo en mi oficina. Dos, Lumy dime el vestido de novia que te gustaría usar cuando te cases. Tres, Erik dime el traje que te gustaría usar cuando te cases. Cuatro, hablaran de la organización de su boda educadamente en aquel restaurante.- mi cara de seguro parecía un tomate bien maduro, y de una vez digo que Erik estaba igual que yo.

-¡P-papá!-

-…- Erik no dijo ni "pio" solo bajo la mirada.

-Kyajajaja es broma, es broma.- sonrió- solo prométanme lo primero.

-…lo prometemos.- dijimos al unísono.

-Así me gusta.-nos dio aquel boleto y tanto Erik y yo nos despedimos y salimos de ahí.

* * *

><p>-Esos idiotas.- Suspiré con enojo- aún no termina mi plan...- presione el botón morado del control que tenía en mi chaqueta.- debieron de haberme revisado a ver si no tenía nada, guardianes estúpidos.- sonreí.- onii-chan vamos a cobrar venganza...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.5: <strong>Un Día Con Mamá, Casi.

-Hola Mamá- rápidamente voltee al escuchar esa tierna voz, pero no creí que vería lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Desde que Fate tenía nueve años y el problema de Precia se había arreglado siempre estuve al pendiente de ella. Yo quería una hija desde hace mucho, y no es que no quiera a mi hijo Chrono, pero siempre tuve la ilusión de tener la "parejita", y saber el sentimiento de cuidar a una hija. Me mantuve firme en mi decisión, quería adoptar a Fate, no podía dejarla sola, simplemente no podía.

Todavía recuerdo el primer día en el que me dijo mamá, ese fue un día realmente feliz, por fin me pude ganar el mejor título que pude desear, más valioso que el de Almirante, al fin me había ganado el título de la mamá de Fate. Después de ahí todo fue increíble pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntas, éramos casi inseparables.

Miento. No fue así.

Si pasaba tiempo con mi hija pero no tanto como quise, esa niña de nueve años de cabello cobrizo me lo impidió. Mis celos de madre salieron a flote, era inevitable. Quería pasar más tiempo con mi hija pero siempre la invitaba a su casa a jugar, hacer tarea, etcétera. No me molesta que tuviese una gran amiga pero es injusto que después de ya once años siga impidiendo que yo tenga un solo día con mi hija a solas, UNO SOLO.

-…-aclare mi garganta- Hola Nanoha- miré a la chica que estaba colgada literalmente del brazo de mi hija,- Hola Vivio- le sonreí a la niña que estaba sentada en los hombros de mi hija- Hola Hija- le sonreí aún más.

-¡Hola Abuela!-

-Buenos Días Lindy-san-

-Lo siento pero no me soltaron en toda la mañana- suspire.

-Nanoha-san ¿Cuándo me darás la bendición de pasar UN DÍA con mi hija?-

-Mou~ yo también quiero estar con ella-

-¡Pero yo soy su madre!-

-¡Y yo su mejor amiga!- se separó milagrosamente del brazo de mi hija para enfrentarme.

-¡Yo tengo más derecho!-

De un momento a otro sentí que alguien agarro mi mano y vi como agarraba la de Nanoha igual y comenzaba a caminar hacia el parque que solíamos ir cuando era Fate más pequeña. La mire sorprendida y ella simplemente nos sonrió.

-Es más divertido jugar en el parque, que estar peleando por mí- baje la mirada, bueno pues Nanoha me había ganado otra vez. O eso pensé- _Vivio de seguro querrá jugar en los columpios y Nanoha por la preocupación de madre la estará cuidando así que tendremos nuestro momento madre e hija- _me dijo con telepatía, la miré y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Definitivamente quiero mucho a mi hija Fate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*_Regresa después de la corrida mas gay de su vida* ¿Hola?Jaja Ya saben las festividades y esas cosas, de hoy en adelante no habrá más bullying a yuuno por el simple hecho de que ya se lo va a madrear más en la historia JA!~ _

_**Momo: **__Tranquila como acabas de leer Yuuno es un inútil hasta para solo inyectar un ligerito veneno de demonio xDD_

_**AiemVela:**__ Eh no, creo que nadie quiere morir por infección estomacal, jajaj xD Gracias espero que tú también hayas tenido una grandiosa Navidad y un espléndido Año Nuevo :3_

_**Liz: **__Lo corto en la mejor parte porque soy bien Jardcor Bl (¿?)_

_**Sandy:**__ Ya se TToTT desde el año pasado fue domingo lo siento, pero ya está aquí el 8 y 8.5 espero que te hayan gustado :)_

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. De esta historia que ya casi llega a su fin Waa!~

Y También espero que hayan tenido una bonita, esplendida y mapachistica(? Navidad y un Buen comienzo de Año Nuevo 2015 :3

Se Despide la fumada de _**Nashi T.H.D.H õuõ **_


End file.
